Las decisiones de Rose
by rosehale18
Summary: porque tomar decisiones nunca es facil
1. Chapter 1

Ok, la cuestion es esta...  
Todavia no soy la guardiana de Liss, mi ex novio era Strigoi (vampiro muy muy malo) y ahora volvió a ser un Damphir (mitad vampiro, mitad humano) exactamente como yo... Yo ahora salgo con un moroi (vampiro vivo que puede hacer uso de los 4 elementos: tierra, aire, fuego y agua. Y un elemento no conocido hasta ahora: espiritu) de la realeza, que aunque me cueste creerlo estoy comenzando a sentir algo muy fuerte por Adrian...  
Pero lo peor de todo esto es que la Reina ha muerto y todas las evidencias apuntan a que fui yo... Y ahora me mandaran a juicio.  
Normalmente soy una chica que no le teme a nada, soy decidida, arriesgada y siempre hago las cosas que me dicta el corazón... Pero esta vez... esta vez puedo decir que la idea de ir a una cárcel como la de Tarasov (prision de max. seguridad) no es algo que me agrade mucho...

Hathaway, tienes visita- gritó uno de los guardianes sacandome de mis pensamientos...  
Espere tranquilamente sentada en mi incomoda cama...  
Hey, pequeña Damphir- dijo Adrian...  
Le sonrei, realmente me alegraba verlo despues de una semana de encierro...  
Pensé que me habias olvidado- respondí...  
¿Que? Olvidarte... Jamas.. Y menos despues de la increible noche qe tuvimos hace algunos dias- contesto...  
Me sonrojé... No es qe hubieramos tenido relaciones, pero el habia bebido de mi sangre, y a pesar que disfrute sentir las endorfinas de la mordida sabia qe eso era un tabú en mi sociedad...Y no me gustaria qe me catalogaran como una "Prostituta de sangre" Ugh...  
El al notar qe no respondi, añadio- Sabes, en otras circunstancias verte encerrada seria exitante... Nadie puede encerrar a Rose Hathaway...  
Reí- Creo que seria mas exitante si un guapo Moroi ojos verdes estuviera conmigo- bromeé...  
¿En serio?- pregunto un tanto sorprendido por mi confesion...  
Asentí...  
Mmmm, creo que podemos hacer algo con eso- dijo- Guardia-gritó...  
Uno de los guardias de turno se asomo a la puerta.. Ya qe anteriormente se habian marchado por orden de Adrian...  
Quiero entrar a la celda- le dijo Adrian...  
Eso no se puede, ella no puede estar cerca de nadie- respondio el guardian.  
Es una orden- replico Adrian...  
Tenemos ordenes mayores para no dejar entrar a nadie...  
La mirada de adrian se hizo mas intensa- Me dejaras entrar, porque yo soy un Lord y mis ordenes se cumplen- lo reprendió, era la primera vez que lo escuchaba hablar como la realeza... Ademas sabia que estaba usando la compulsion en el guardian (la compulsion es uno de los poderes que tienen los usuarios del espiritu, puede hacer que cualquiera haga lo qe se les ordena... Otro poder es el de caminar en sueños o la curacion)  
Costó un poco para que el guardian se rindiera ante los efectos de la mirada intensa de Adrián, pero finalmente cedió y abrio la puerta de mi celda...  
Ahora vete- le ordenó y el guardian se marcho por la puerta por la que entro...  
Tardara un poco antes de que vuelva en si- dijo entrando a mi celda...  
Lo miré sorprendida, el me habia compulsado 2 veces pero verlo desde otro angulo era diferente... Me alejé un poco de el...  
¿Me tienes miedo?- pregunto al ver mi reaccion...  
Negue con la cabeza- Le temo a toda esta situacion, a la idea de ir a parar a Tarasov- confesé...  
Mi pequeña Damphir, sabes qe yo no te abandonare ¿cierto?- el se acercó mas a mi y esta vez no me movi...  
¿Ah si? ¿Y que tal si me declaran culpable y me mandan lejos?¿Que tal si conoces a alguna moroi real y te quedas con ella?- me senti un poco estupida al comportarme tan celosa, y mas aun despues de lo qe yo le hecho...  
El rió... Y termino de cerrar la distancia que habia entre nosotros rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos...  
No estes celosa, sabes que soy adicto a ti y eso nadie lo cambiara- respondió...  
Sabes, eso suena realmente como si me estuvieras acosando- rei, pero tambien rodee con mis brazos su cuello...  
Eso lo hizo reir aun mas- Pero tu ya no tienes inconveniente con eso ¿No?  
No... Pero sabes con lo qe si tengo inconveniente?- pregunté  
¿Con que?  
Con que... realmente estoy esperando que me beses- dije...  
El sonrió, inclinando su cabeza hacia abajo... Cerré mis ojos desde antes de qe sus labios tocaran los mios... Cuando finalmente me besó, sus labios se sentian tan suaves y calidos... Y no me habia detenido a pensar en cuanto extrañaba el contacto de sus labios en los mios...  
Me besaba lenta pero apasionadamente... Aunque el beso se hizo un poco mas salvaje cuando lleve una de mis manos de su cuello a su cabello, enredando mis dedos en el, para acercarlo mas a mi...  
Su agarre se hizo mas fuerte en mi cintura, presionandome contra la pared...  
Rompió el beso, por la falta de aire... Apoyo su frente en la mia y me observo fijamente... Sus ojos reflejaban todo el deseo que sentia en estos momentos...  
Wow, eso fue... intenso- dijo aun con la voz entrecortada por la respiración...  
Si lo fue... Y ahora realmente me arrepiento de no haber estado contigo el otro dia- confesé... Me estaba comenzando a hacer dependiente de Adrian, pero supongo qe la ausencia de amor durante tanto tiempo me afecto y ahora estaba tratando de aprovechar cada minuto de mi vida...  
Siempre tendremos otras oportunidades- dijo sonriendo...  
Pero..- decidi no decir nada y preferi volver a besarlo...  
Esta vez dejé que sus manos recorrieran mi espalda debajo de mi camisa, mientras yo besaba su mandibula y su cuello haciendolo estremecerse...  
Sus manos se posaron en mis caderas y la electricidad que antes sentia se hizo mas intensa...  
Lord Ivashkov la visita terminó- dijo la voz del guardian al que antes Adrian habia compulsado...  
Me senti tan frustrada cuando Adrian se separo de mi, y pudé ver en sus ojos que el sentia lo mismo...  
Te veré despues, pequeña Damphir... Quizas te vea en sueños...  
Asentí...  
Y por favor no te preocupes que Abe, Lissa, Ozera, Yo y... Belikov estamos intentando solucionar esto- mencionar que Dimitri estaba intentando ayudarme a salir de prision no le agradaba a Adrian... Y era obvio, ya que el sabia que yo todavia sentia cosas por Dimitri...  
Me mordi el labio, volviendo a asentir...  
Hasta Luego Rose- se despidio dandome un rapido beso antes de desaparecer por la puerta por la que el guardian se habia ido antes...

Wow, eso era nuevo... Dimitri me habia dicho que su amor por mi habia desaparecido... Pero sabia que su mirada decia mas que las palabras... El todavia me queria, tanto como yo a el... Pero tambien le habia prometido a Adrian superar esto... Ya que Dimitri se sentia culpable por todo lo que me habia hecho siendo Strigoi... Y el y yo no podiamos estar juntos... nunca...  
Esto quizas no cambie las cosas, pero no puedo negar que avivo la llama de la esperanza...


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Al parecer estaba siendo muy solicitada estos dias, ya que a la mañana siguiente Lissa y Dimitri fueron a visitarme... Argh... No podia evitar sentirme celosa al verlos juntos... Dimitri ultimamente estaba idolatrando a Lissa, y en realidad ella lo salvo gracias a mi... Yo fui quien irrumpio en una prision de maxima seguridad para liberar a nuestro peor enemigo y asi salvar a Dimitri... Y el no miraba eso...

Oh Rose, como estas?- pregunto Lissa acercandose a los barrotes mientras Dimitri se qedaba atras y evitaba mi mirada...

Encerrada- dije sarcasticamente...

Rose encontraremos la manera de sacarte de aqi, ya lo veras- dijo... Lissa era mi mejor amiga, era lo mas cercano a una hermana... Y ella y yo estabamos unidas a traves de un lazo mental que fue creado cuando mori, si realmente mori... Y ella con su poder curativo me trajo de vuelta... Ahora estoy besada por las sombras... Yo podía entrar en su mente y ver todo a través de sus ojos… Asi que mentalmente me mando ondas de cariño, fuerza, y esperanza...

Me aleje de los barrotes y me sente en la cama- Tu y yo sabemos que eso esta muy dificil...

¿Acaso Rose Hathaway se esta rindiendo? La chica que me ha llevado a hacer las cosas mas locas e inimaginables... La chica que me llevo a Tarasov a liberar a nuestro peor enemigo- dijo en voz tan baja que los guardias no podian escucharla... Pero claramente Dimitri si lo hizo.. Y pude notar como su mandibula se apretaba... Y me lanzaba una mirada asesina...

Me levante casi por inercia, sin saber qe hacer o decir...

¡Fuiste tu!- me reprendio- Oh, claro que fuiste tu.. Debi suponerlo... ¿Porque demonios hiciste eso?- exigio saber...

"No querras saberlo, pero ahi va"- pensé...

Lo hice para salvarte a ti, porqe el era el unico que sabia como traerte de vuelta... Todo lo hice por ti- mi voz se quebró a la mitad de la oración...

Me observo intensamente, esta vez no pude leer su expresion... Era una mezcla de ira, frustracion, dolor...

Suspiro.. Rose, porque nunca piensas? Porqe te arriesgas tanto?- pregunto exasperado...

Le lance una mirada de "estas hablando en serio"- supongo que el amor nos hacer actuar estupidamente- solté...

Rose..- Comenzó...

Levante mi mano para callarlo- Sabes que... no me interesa, lo hecho, hecho esta... No puedes hacer nada... Ademas es mi vida y hago con ella lo que quiera...

Eres una niña, ahora ves porque deje de quererte?- dijo secamente...

Me congele... No podia dar credito a lo que habia escuchado...

Liss, tengo algo muy importante que decirte- me dirigi a Lissa ignorando a Dimitri... Aunque no pude evitar que mis ojos se llenaran de lagrimas...

Ella habia estado callada, y se habia puesto muy nerviosa por haber abierto la boca y haberme causado problemas con Dimitri... ¿Acaso las cosas podían ser menos difíciles con Dimitri? Imposible… Asi no podía culparla.

¿Q-que es?—pregunto temerosa.

¿Puedes acercarte mas? No muerdo—le dije a Dimitri—Tu debes saberlo también.

El dudó, siempre lo hacia cuando se trataba de mi. Finalmente lo hizo.

Liss, no te vayas a alterar—comencé—pero la reina me dijo algo muy importante sobre ti.

¿Qué es?—volvió a preguntar esta vez la curiosidad creciendo en ella.

Te lo cuento a ti porque es sobre ti—dije—y a ti—me dirigi a Dimitri—porque aunque no lo creas eres en quien mas confio para proteger a Lissa.

Dimitri volvió a mirarme intensamente haciéndome temblar.

La reina sabia que iba a morir, y me dejo una carta en donde me decía que tu puedes llegar a ser reina. Porque tienes un hermano ilegitimo—solte de golpe.

Lissa abrió los ojos enormemente.

Rose, eso es imposible. Mi papá nunca…- comenzó.

Yo también lo pensé, pero cuando estuvimos en las Vegas un tipo se nos acerco a Adrian y a mí y nos dijo que tu padre iba mucho ahí—la interrumpí.

Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?—pregunto Dimitri.

Tú, la vas a ayudar a buscarlo… Y la vas a proteger. Tatiana me pidió que confiara en la menor cantidad de personas posibles. Y tú eres uno de ellos.

La visita termino—dijo uno de los guardias.

Rose, te prometo que mañana volveré—prometió Lissa.

Negué con la cabeza—no me prometas nada… Solo ten cuidado, por favor.

No te preocupes que ella no está sola—dijo Dimitri.

No respondí a eso.

Antes de que Dimitri se fuera, me tomo del brazo ya que estábamos lo suficientemente cerca y susurro: No hemos terminado de hablar sobre lo de Víctor.

Creo que fui lo suficientemente clara—susurre también, soltándome de su agarre. Y no fue por el hecho de que me agarrara fuerte sino por el hecho de que su mano en mi piel era como fuego. Sentía tantas cosas cuando me tocaba y revivir eso solamente me torturaba. Y el pudo notar eso ya que él lo había experimentado también.

Quizás lo fuiste, pero yo no—dijo alejándose.

Dimitri no hacía más que lastimarme, y aun así yo lo amaba tanto… Pero sabía que tenía que superarlo… El había dicho que no me amaba, así que yo tenía que hacer lo mismo. Tenía que intentar amar a Adrian.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

El resto de mi segunda semana me la pase sin visitas, ya que le suplique a los guardianes que no dejaran entrar a nadie, el solo hecho de verlos me hacía sentir mal. Era tan frustrante estar encerrada y sola. Todavía no decidían cuando seria mi juicio; ya que según Abe todavía estaban buscando pruebas para salvarme.

Mientras dormía sabia que este no era mi sueño. Estábamos otra vez en el jardín de la abuela de Adrian. Además yo vestía unos shorts ajustados con una camiseta rosa y andaba descalza. Solo el podría hacer eso.

Ya sé que estas aquí, así que aparece—dije.

El se asomo de detrás de un árbol con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

Así que, primero me reclamas que te he olvidado y ahora eres tú la que me evita—dijo acercándose poco a poco a mí.

Vestía unos jeans ajustados y una camiseta verde dejando descubiertos sus tonificados brazos; algo que me gustaba de él, ya que no era el típico moroi flacucho, Adrian iba al gimnasio y a eso se debía que todo su cuerpo tuviera bien definidos los músculos. Estaba descalzo también. Y su cabello estaba siempre desordenado tanto como a él le gustaba. Nadie podía negar que él era realmente atractivo.

No te evito—dije cruzándome de brazos esperando que terminara de llegar a mi lado.

¿Ah no? Acaso pedirles a los guardianes que "NO DEJEN PASAR A NADIE" no es evitarnos?—pregunto parándose frente a mí, tan solo a escasos centímetros.

Baje la mirada—¿Sabes lo difícil que es verlos desde una celda, ver que no puedo estar con ustedes?—susurre.

El puso su mano en mi barbilla obligándome a mirarlo a los ojos. A esos increíbles ojos verde esmeralda.

Sé que es difícil, no te imaginas como deseo desaparecer tus temores, hacerte inmensamente feliz, estar contigo siempre—su voz estaba llena de emociones lo cual hizo que mi pecho se apretara.

Adrian…- comencé.

Rose, yo haría lo que fuera por verte feliz—continuo el—incluso me haría a un lado si llegas a elegir a Belikov.

Tome la mano que tenía en mi barbilla y la bese—No tienes que alejarte, porque no lo elegiré a él. —De todos modos el me ha dejado claro que no me ama mas—pensé.

El me dio una sonrisa torcida—Puedes cambiar de opinión.

No respondí a eso, y él lo tomo como un sí.

Me sentía tan confundida y estar encerrada no hace más que complicarlo más.

El acaricio mi mejilla amorosamente. Las manos de Adrian eran muy suaves, gracias a los increíbles spas que había en la corte.

Pase mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y lo abrace fuertemente escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho para que no viera las lágrimas en mis ojos.

Pequeña Damphir, sabes que no te voy a presionar—susurro en mi oído.

No es eso. Ya te lo dije, es miedo. Miedo a no tenerte más junto a mí, miedo a que tus brazos no me sostengan nunca más—confesé. Me sentía tan vulnerable y odiaba eso. Quería volver a ser la Rose de antes, pero lo miraba tan lejano. Había pasado por tanto que sentía que no podía mas, simplemente no quería luchar más.

El apretó el abrazo—Jamás te dejare, te lo prometo.

Me separe de el de golpe—no prometas nada, por favor. —Recordaba que Dimitri me había prometido que nunca dejaría que me pasara nada y fallo, prometió estar conmigo siempre y ahora ya no me ama.

Rose…- intento hablar pero yo lo detuve con la mano.

Solo bésame—pedí, mis ojos quemando debido al intento de contener mis lágrimas.

El beso fue corto y dulce. Demasiado rápido para mi gusto.

Te dejare dormir tranquila—dijo contra mis labios—te veré después.

Asentí dándole otro pequeño beso antes de que todo se desvaneciera y volviera mis propios sueños.


	4. Chapter 4

Cap. 4

Había comenzado a perder el apetito, y es que la comida que daban ahí era horrible. Prefería seguir comiendo donas con glaseado que comer lo que daban aquí.

Me había enterado que mi mamá le había pedido permiso a su moroi para venir a verme, pero yo me negué a verla. No quería que me sermoneara con "esto arruinara nuestra reputación", incluso Christian había venido a verme, y a decirme que seguían con las investigaciones. También me había llevado unos cuantos libros para "entretenerme", lo cual lo sentí como una ironía ya que yo no leía mucho.

Lissa no había vuelto después de la noticia que le di, ni siquiera había intentado meterme en su mente ya que sería aun más doloroso ver la libertad a través de sus ojos.

Roza—dijo esa voz que yo reconocía tan bien, y que era como la seda sobre mi piel. Era Dimitri.

¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunte poniéndome a la defensiva.

Vine a hablar contigo—dijo.

Pensé que tú y yo ya no teníamos nada mas de que hablar—replique.

No es sobre nosotros. Es sobre ti y tu juicio—dijo.

¿Porque viniste tú? ¿Porque no Adrian o Abe?—pregunte.

Tu novio está de viaje con Lissa y Abe—no me gusto como se refirió a Adrian, ya que sonaba tan irónico y lleno de sarcasmo que me dieron ganas de pegarle. Pero la noticia me había hecho dudar.

¿Porque no fuiste con ellos? ¿Viaje de qué?—la curiosidad era una debilidad mía, y él la sabia. Por lo cual no pudo evitar sonreír haciéndome enojar más.

¿No te cansas de preguntar?—negó con la cabeza aun con la sonrisa en su rostro. Y no pude evitar sentir cosquillas en todo mi cuerpo al ver esa sonrisa que tanto añoraba, de ver a mi Dimitri, al que yo amaba tanto.

Me cruce de brazos esperando y también para protegerme del dolor que esos recuerdos me causaban.

Dimitri le pidió a un guardián que lo dejaran entrar a mi celda, y por un momento estuve a punto de decirle que no pero decidí guardar silencio.

El guardián dudo, pero debido al hecho de que Dimitri era un guardián lo dejaron entrar. Y se nos permitieron unos minutos a solas.

No fui con ella porque Lissa me pidió que me quedara contigo, y aunque a tu novio no le agrado no le quedo de otra. Ellos viajaron para buscar al hermano de Lissa—me explico cuando se sentó a mi lado en la cama.

Ah claro, si Lissa no te lo hubiera pedido te hubieras marchado, muy bien camarada—dije sarcásticamente.

Rose…- intento hablar pero como siempre yo lo detuve.

No camarada, no me digas más que no me amas. Y que tu amor por mi murió. Porque eso me lastima más que cuando eras Strigoi y te alimentaste de mi—respondí.

El palideció y por un momento no supo que decir.

Instintivamente tome su mano, la cual él quiso quitar antes de que la tocara pero yo fui más rápida.

Mírame a los ojos—le pedí. El dudó, pero finalmente lo hizo.

Yo no te guardo ningún resentimiento, jamás lo hice ni lo hare. Nunca me importo nada, te amaba tanto que había veces me moría por decirte que me convirtieras. Dimitri—mi voz sonaba ronca debido a la cantidad de emociones que sentía—Nada me ha lastimado más que tus palabras, saber que te perdí, y te recupere solo para perderte de nuevo, me mata.

Roza—mi nombre dicho por él en ruso era como si me apuñalaran varias veces—Yo no quiero lastimarte, yo quiero que tú seas feliz—apretó mi mano—y tu eres feliz con Adrian. Tú y yo no podemos estar juntos, nunca. Sabes que siempre fue así.

Pero… pero íbamos a luchar… íbamos a encontrar una manera de estar juntos—le recordé.

¿Y luego qué? ¿Qué cuando desearas un hijo y yo no pueda dártelo? (Maldita infertilidad entre Damphirs, la única manera de que una chica Damphir como yo pueda tener un hijo es tener relaciones con un moroi pero nunca con un damphir ya que es imposible)

No me importaría, porque te tendría conmigo—replique.

¿Le harías esto a Adrian?—ok, meter a Adrian en esto era un golpe bajo, ya que yo no quería alejarlo de mi vida, lo cual era muy egoísta.

¿Ves? No lo harías porque lo quieres—dijo al ver mi ausencia de palabras. Sonaba complacido con su argumento.

Me estas matando, no es justo—replique soltando su mano e intentando contener las lagrimas. Evite su mirada.

Rose, yo no quiero eso. No quiero—el coloco su mano en mi barbilla tal y como hizo Adrian en el sueño. Sus ojos habían vuelto a ser del café oscuro que eran, ya no eran rojos.

Pues no lo estas logrando. Por fin capto el mensaje. Tu no me quieres y por eso me haces esto—ok, lo que decía lo hacía para que el finalmente me dijera lo que yo realmente quería escuchar.

Roza, no es así—dijo con agonía.

Entonces ¿Cómo es? ¿Me amas?—pregunte—se sincero.

Esto solo complicara las cosas—replico.

No, si tú me dices la verdad yo no insistiré mas porque sabré el motivo por el que haces esto—insistí.

El me observo fijamente para ver si confiaba en mi, y al ver que no mentía suspiro resignado—Si Roza, te sigo amando, te amo con cada célula de mi ser, eres la razón por la que sigo aquí, vivo y luchando por superar esto. Eres quien me comprende y sabe todo de mí. Eres parte de mí ser. Daría mi vida por verte feliz—su voz fue casi un susurro.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas—ok, entonces si salgo de aquí, seguiré con Adrian. Pero antes—dije poniéndome de pie—nos despediremos como se debe.

¿Y cómo es eso?—pregunto confundido.

Así—dije sentándome en sus piernas y besándolo con todo lo que tenía. Le entregue mi alma en ese beso. Era tal y como lo recordaba, nuestros labios se amoldaban perfectamente y aunque en un principio el beso era dulce este se convirtió en algo más salvaje. Sus manos estaban aferradas en mi cintura; el también estaba dejando todo en ese beso.

Cuando finalmente nos separamos el me observo, como si estuviera intentando recordarme para siempre.

Me puse de pie y el hizo lo mismo. Se encamino hasta la puerta—el juicio será en una semana—dijo—Adiós Roza.

No dije nada ya que tenía un nudo en la garganta.

El amor era tan cruel, y en estos momentos el amor de mi vida se volvía a ir de mi lado lo cual me deprimió más que estar encerrada.

Asenti.—Si Adrian, te amo,


	5. Chapter 5

Cap. 5

Ok, me estaba hundiendo en un hoyo depresivo y eso no me agradaba. Simplemente no era yo. Esto de estar enamorada ya no me estaba gustando.

Decidí abrir mi mente para entrar en la mente de Lissa, y me sorprendió un poco saber que me costó mucho entrar. Ella estaba aprendiendo a bloquear su mente de mí. Y por una parte era bueno porque así no tendría que ver TODO lo que hacía con Christian.

Cuando finalmente lo logre vi que ella estaba con Adrian, Christian, Dimitri, mi mamá y Abe. Bueno al parecer ella confía en más personas que yo. Ellos acaban de llegar de su viaje.

¿Prima estás segura que quieres hacer eso?—pregunto Adrian. (Ellos en realidad no eran primos, solamente era un término que utilizaban entre ellos los de la realeza)

Si, sé que no es justo para Rose. Pero debo hacerlo—se excuso ella. ¿Qué estaba intentando hacer Lissa?—pensé.

Lissa, te puedes arrepentir—le dijo Abe—Además ella sueña con eso.

Lo sé, créanme. Pero… también quiero lo mejor para ella—se sonrojo ligeramente. Esto estaba comenzando a preocuparme.

Esto es lo mejor para ella—hablo Dimitri por primera vez.

No, no lo es. Ella ha sufrido mucho—ella sonaba histérica ahora.

Lissa, cariño. Porque mejor no esperamos a que ella salga de esta situación y tú tomes tu decisión—dijo mi mamá.

Mi decisión ya está tomada, pero hare lo que me pides—finalizo ella. Sus nervios estaban alterados y por lo que pude sentir su magia estaba débil también.

Abe y mamá se separaron del grupo, mientras los demás se quedaban en la habitación.

Prima deberías descansar, el viaje fue muy largo y has usado mucha magia—la aconsejo Adrian.

No, quiero seguir haciéndolo. Después de todo sé que si sirvo para algo—exclamo. Ok, estaba demasiado alterada. Así que me concentre en mandar toda esa energía a mí, pero como siempre suele pasar toda esa energía llegaba a mí de golpe y me hacia comportarme de una manera estúpida.

Salí de su mente, ya que me sentía abrumada.

En ese momento entro un guardián a mi celda para dejarme mi cena y para sorpresa de los dos, lo bese.

El me hizo a un lado bruscamente- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios intentas hacer?—me grito.

Yo, no lo sé. Yo quiero pelear—dije alterada. Y de pronto le lance un puñetazo en la mejilla.

El retrocedió aun más sorprendido por eso que por mi intento de besarlo.

Rose, no sé qué te sucede pero debes parar—dijo intentando sonar calmado.

Oh, vamos. Yo se que quieres pelear. El que sea mujer no quiere decir que sea más débil—lo incite.

Rose, cálmate—volvió a decir. Pero yo no escuche, simplemente me le lance encima y comencé a golpearlo.

Esta vez el no tuvo piedad de mí y me lanzo al otro lado de la celda. Mi hombro fue el que impacto en la pared e inmediatamente sentí un dolor agudo pero no grite. Y volví a intentar pegarle al guardián.

Pero como estaba cegada por la rabia y todos los sentimientos oscuros de Lissa el guardián me domino varias veces tirándome a la pared o al suelo. Para mi mala suerte, al momento que me tiro al suelo mi cabeza pego con tanta fuerza que comencé a ver lucecitas y mi visión se estaba volviendo negra.

Rose, Oh Rose lo siento—la voz del guardián sonaba afligida y a la vez lejana.

Esa estuvo buena—dije incoherentemente.

Oh, demonios. Por favor no te duermas—susurro tomándome en brazos.

Lo siento—me disculpe—no debí haberme desquitado contigo mi rabia.

Entiendo cómo te has de sentir—dijo, el estaba tratando de mantenerme despierta, pero todo mi cuerpo y mi mente pedían a gritos un descanso.

No, no lo entiendes—murmuré antes de caer en la inconsciencia.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente, pero ahora me sentía mucho mejor. Escuche voces así que decidí mantener mis ojos cerrados para escuchar lo que hablaban.

¿Cómo pudiste ser tan imprudente? Casi la matas—exclamo la voz de un hombre que reconocí como la de Abe.

Lo siento, ella me beso y luego me golpeo. No supe que mas hacer—se disculpo el guardián con el que había peleado.

¿Qué Rose qué?—pregunto otro chico. Esta vez fue Adrian. ¡Oh demonios!—pensé.

Si, Rose me beso. Y luego comenzó a golpearme—volvió a decir el guardián.

Esto te va a costar muy caro—lo amenazo Abe.

El no tuvo la culpa. Yo hice todo esto—dije abriendo los ojos y notando que no solo estaban Adrian, Abe y el guardián en la sala sino que también estaba Dimitri. Y su expresión a pesar de no mostrar emociones su mirada decía tantas cosas. Sentí un dolor agudo en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza y en todo mi cuerpo y supe que Lissa no me había curado porque estaba débil y a Adrian porque había estado bebiendo y fumando (todo para mantener alejados los efectos del espíritu).

Niña imprudente, ¿En qué demonios pensabas?—exclamo Abe ignorando por un momento al pobre guardián.

Ese es el problema, no pensaba—me disculpe. Busque la mirada de Dimitri—Volvió a suceder, el efecto de besada por las sombras—le dije con agonía.

El se acerco a mí- ¿Rose, de que hablas?

¿Recuerdas lo que paso en la cabaña, todo lo que te conté sobre los efectos de besada por las sombras? ¿De qué todo lo malo que Lissa siente se transfiere a mi?—pregunte.

El palideció cuando mencione la cabaña y no fue hasta que termine de hablar que me di cuenta que esa vez que yo me descontrole en la cabaña fue cuando él y yo nos juramos que siempre nos cuidaríamos, fue cuando estuvimos juntos por primera vez y también fue cuando todo cambio y él se separo de mi lado.

Cuando recobro la compostura asintió lentamente—Rose, no puedes seguir permitiendo esto. No lo dejes—dijo.

No puedo hacer nada—respondí.

Si puedes, podemos… uh… puedes ir donde Mark y Oksana… Ellos sabrán que hacer (Mark y Oksana son otra pareja unidos por el beso de las sombras).

Asentí—Lo hare—volví a ver a Abe—no le hagas nada a él, todo fue mi culpa—le pedí.

El había estado pendiente de mi pequeña charla con Dimitri—Esta bien, lo hare.

Gracias—dije suspirando y gimiendo de dolor.

Cuando iba a hablarle a Adrian me sorprendí de no verlo ahí, y me aterre. Intente levantarme pero me sentía mareada.

Roza, no te muevas—Dimitri puso su mano en mi hombro para mantenerme donde estaba.

Tengo que ver a Adrian—gemí—por favor.

Después de lo que le hiciste, podrías llevarla ¿no?—Abe le lanzo una mirada asesina al guardián.

Este dudo, ya que tenía órdenes de no dejarme ir a ningún lado o de dejarme sola. Finalmente al ver la amenaza de mi padre, asintió.

Me ayudo a levantarme, pero antes de que saliera le entregue a Dimitri algo que podría estar a mi favor en el juicio.

Asenti.—Si Adrian, te amo,


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Llegamos hasta el cuarto de Adrian, en el ala de los moroi. Abrió al cuarto toque de la puerta.

Traía consigo una botella de vodka y su expresión era oscura.

¿Puedo pasar?—pregunte temerosa.

El se hizo a un lado y nos dejo pasar. El guardián por respeto se mantuvo en la puerta mientras yo me sentaba en un mueble.

Adrian, debes saber que lo siento muchísimo—me excuse.

El me dio una sonrisa triste—Pequeña damphir, no estoy de ánimo para hablar—dijo.

Bueno supongo que esta vez sí terminaras conmigo. Hasta tú debes cansarte—dije con una nota de aflicción en mi voz.

Su sonrisa se ensancho—Te dije que era adicto a ti. Y me has cegado completamente.

No sonreí de vuelta—Lo siento. Por todo. No merezco que me quieras tanto—susurre en vos tan baja que temí que no me oyera.

El se sentó a mi lado, tomándome la mano—Pequeña Damphir, tú mereces mi amor, mi vida, mi alma. Todo—dijo.

Con estar a tu lado es suficiente—dije—Y siento que no lo merezco. Eres demasiado bueno.

Rose, dime… ¿Cómo quieres que me sienta, besas a otro tipo y luego enfocas toda tu atención en Belikov?—pregunto seriamente. Pude escuchar la furia en su voz.

El… él sabe lo que me pasa. El me comprende—dije, y luego me cachetee mentalmente por decir eso.

¿Es enserio? Rose, si tú me lo permitieras… si tú me explicaras yo te comprendería—esta vez su mano tembló debido a la rabia que sentía.

Baje la mirada totalmente avergonzada.

¿Rose, que sucede?—pregunto- ¿Por qué me tratas así?

Adrian, tengo miedo—susurre.

Estoy harto, siempre me dices que tienes miedo, y aun así mira como me tratas—exclamo poniéndose de pie.

Me levante con dificultad—tengo miedo a amarte, a entregarme a ti y perderte—solloce.

Rose, no me perderás. Te amo demasiado como para alejarme de ti—se acerco a mí y tomo mi rostro en el hueco de sus manos.

Adrian, no es fácil. Yo perdí a Dimitri no soportaría perderte a ti—mi voz sonaba entrecortada.

Pequeña damphir, si tú me amas podemos hacer que funcione, podemos hacer que sea fácil—su mirada era intensa, y hacia que me temblara el cuerpo con la carga de emociones.

No dije nada.

¿Rose, tú me amas?—pregunto.

Dudé. Luego finalmente asentí. —Si Adrian, te amo. No pude evitarlo. Luche contra este sentimiento y me gano. Me enamore de ti—confesé.

El sonrió tan tiernamente que mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—Mi pequeña damphir, no luches contra mí. Luchemos juntos por esto que sentimos—dijo.

Adrian… no se… Sabes que hay muchas barreras que nos separan—dije. Una lagrima rodo por mi mejilla y el la seco amorosamente.

¿Cómo cuales? ¿Belikov? ¿Lissa?—pregunto con una nota de dolor en su voz.

Dimitri ya no es ningún obstáculo—dije, pero no pude ocultar el dolor que pronunciar eso me provocaba.

El simplemente me observo, sin saber que mas decir… este era uno de esos momentos en los que Adrian no sabía que decir o hacer.

Levante mi mano a la altura de su rostro, y delinee sus facciones—Tu mamá cree que lo nuestro es pasajero, por eso permite que salgamos juntos—le confesé.

Mi querida madre no me conoce lo suficiente entonces, como para que no pueda ver lo perdido que estoy.

Sonreí—Te amo.

Te amo—después se inclino para besarme.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

El beso se convirtió en algo más animal, cuando deslizo sus manos bajo mi camisa. Y yo sentía una necesidad de él, de que sus manos me acariciaran, de que sus labios me besaran, en fin de ser suya completamente.

No dude en sacarle la camisa y cuando él estaba haciendo lo mismo con la mía se me acerco al oído y suspiro en el haciéndome temblar—Tenemos compañía—murmuro divertido.

Me separe de él sobresaltada lo cual lo hizo reír, solo para agarrarme más fuerte esta vez.

Miro fijamente al guardián, quien estaba rojo de vergüenza- ¿Te importa?—le pregunto seriamente aunque podía escuchar la diversión en su voz.

El simplemente no supo qué hacer o decir. Aunque viendo a Adrian sin camisa, y yo… en el proceso el "comprendió" que necesitábamos unos minutos a solas después de estar encerrada por casi un mes.

Yo… eh… estaré afuera. No intentes hacer nada estúpido ¿Ok?—pregunto.

Asentí, esperando impaciente porque se fuera.

Una vez que salió Adrian rió- ¿En que estábamos?

Me puse de puntillas y lo besé lentamente, mordiéndole el labio inferior haciéndolo gruñir— ¿De verdad no lo recuerdas?—pregunte coquetamente.

Oh Dios, me vuelves loco—dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Salte a sus brazos enrollando mis piernas en su cintura lo cual lo hizo sonreír aun mas, sin decir una palabras me beso apasionadamente mientras nos encaminaba a la cama.

Espero puedas perdonarme lo mala que he sido—dije con una media sonrisa cuando rompimos el beso.

Pequeña damphir, no te querría de otra forma—respondió sacándome la camisa sin dudar—además ahora que se que me amas, no podría estar más tiempo enojado contigo. Si no tener un cigarrillo conmigo es torturante no tenerte a ti, es simplemente no ser nadie.

Reí—Vaya comparación—rodé los ojos.

Es perfecta—exclamo—eres tan adictiva como los cigarrillos.

Eres un tonto—dije aun riendo y volviéndolo a besar.

Lo atraje una vez más hacia mí, besándonos frenéticamente, como si fuera el último beso. Rogaba al cielo que no fuera el último, porque simplemente moriría en vida si Adrian también me abandonaba. Cuando me desvistió completamente murmuro—No me canso de decirte que eres increíblemente hermosa.

Mmm, tú no te quedas atrás. Eres totalmente atractivo. —El rió antes de besarme nuevamente.

El no dudo ni un minuto, y fue tal y como yo quise. Sus manos eran tan cálidas y acariciaban cada parte de mí así como sus labios nunca me abandonaron.

Esta vez ni siquiera pensé en nada, simplemente éramos el y yo. No existía nadie más en el mundo.

Minutos después estaba recostada en el pecho de Adrian, escuchando como se normalizaban sus latidos.

Increíble ¿No?—pregunto mientras me daba un beso en la frente.

Una de mis mejores noches—respondí sinceramente apretándome más contra él.

El se dispuso a jugar con mi cabello—inolvidable.

¿Pero sabes que la haría aun mejor?—pregunte apoyándome en un codo para verlo mejor.

¿Qué?—pregunto con una sonrisa.

No fue necesario decir nada, simplemente me hice el cabello a un lado dejando al descubierto mi cuello.

El se sorprendió tanto como la primera vez.

¿Pequeña damphir, a ti no te importa lo que dice nuestra sociedad sobre esto, cierto?—pregunto observándome intensamente, sus ojos brillando de deseo.

Siempre y cuando sea contigo no me importa—dije con una sonrisa tentadora—vamos, yo se que lo deseas.

Acerque mi rostro al suyo y le di un rápido beso en los labios.

El puso su mano en mi cuello y yo por instinto ladee mi cabeza para que él tuviera una mejor visión. Se inclino levemente y tan solo con el roce de sus labios en la piel de mi cuello me hizo estremecerme y soltar un gemido de placer.

Sus colmillos se enterraron en mi piel haciéndome gritar de dolor, para que luego ese dolor se convirtiera en una ola de placer.

Las endorfinas de la mordida me llenaron por completo hundiéndome en un estado de alegría.

Cuando él se separo de mi fue como si perdiera una parte de mi alma.

Tranquila pequeña damphir, siempre puede haber otras veces—susurro en mi oído haciéndome reír tontamente.

Cuando finalmente me estabilice mentalmente lo bese con pasión.

Wow, debemos hacerlo más seguido—dijo cuando rompimos el beso.

Por mi no hay problema—murmure con una risita tonta.

Hasta ese momento no pensé en absolutamente nada más que en pasar la noche con Adrian, ya que no sabía cuándo volvería a tener la oportunidad. Pero cuando la magia estaba terminando no pude ponerme a reparar en lo que había pasado esta noche. Hasta que caí en la cuenta de la cruel realidad.

Adrian, dime una cosa—dije, mi voz temblando con la incógnita.

Dime, cariño—dijo.

¿Adrian, dime por favor que te protegiste?—gemí.

El dudó. Y al ver que no respondía me levante levemente para verlo a los ojos. El temía que yo enloqueciera.

Sabes que las probabilidades son pocas—se excuso.

Solo dímelo—suplique.

Rose, eres mortalmente hermosa, y no pensé en nada más que en ti… así que lo olvide—se sonrojo furiosamente.

Maldición—fue lo único que se me vino a la mente en esos momentos.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Rose, lo siento. Perdóname—pidió.

Lo mire preocupada. Nada bueno podía salir de esto, mi suerte era "tan buena" que estaba segura que este pequeño error traería grandes consecuencias.

Pequeña damphir, de verdad las probabilidades son pocas. Además si algo sucediera yo me haría cargo. Dios, me casaría contigo—dijo dándome un beso en la frente.

No… Adrian, no lo entiendes. Yo no quiero tener hijos, no quiero casarme contigo—dije exasperada… Y luego me di cuenta de lo que había dicho, vi el dolor cruzar el rostro de Adrian.

Auch, eso dolió—dijo seriamente.

Bese sus labios—no me refería a no casarnos nunca, me refería a que soy muy joven. Quiero disfrutar mi vida, mi profesión, nuestro amor—me corregí.

Lo sé, tú eres una aventurera—dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

No quería arruinar el momento que teníamos, ya que es unos minutos más se terminaría, así que lo bese nuevamente y luego me acosté otra vez en su pecho.

Nada malo puede pasar cierto ¿cierto?—pregunte dándole un pequeño beso en su pecho.

Siempre y cuando estemos juntos, nada malo pasara—me aseguro.

Te amo—susurré.

También te amo—dijo.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante unos minutos, simplemente abrazados, tomando el calor corporal el uno del otro.

Tengo que irme—dije de mala gana.

Lo sé… me gustaría que te quedaras—dijo con un suspiro.

Me levante de la cama, y comencé a vestirme aunque con cierta dificultad ya que Adrian no dejaba de robarme besos. El simplemente se puso sus bóxers.

Te veo después—dije aferrándome a él.

El apretó su agarre mientras asentía—te amo.

Lo bese apasionadamente, y por unos momentos tuve ganas de volver a desvestirme para quedarme con él.

Vete ahora antes de que me arrepienta y te obligue a quedarte conmigo—dijo con una sonrisa picara cuando rompimos el beso.

Asentí sonriendo pícaramente también.

Cuando abrí la puerta el guardián estaba parado ahí esperando impaciente.

Listo—dije alegremente—podemos irnos.

¿Ya?—pregunto con una media sonrisa.

Rápido ¿No crees?—dijo Adrian claramente frustrado por tener que dejarme ir.

Rodé los ojos—Adiós—dije dirigiéndome a Adrian.

Hasta luego pequeña damphir—dijo de brazos cruzados.

Y por favor, vístete. No quiero que una loca chica te secuestre y me culpen por eso también—dije riéndome aunque a la vez me frustre.

Comencé a caminar al lado del guardián y pude escuchar la sonora risa de Adrian quedándose atrás—Nada me haría más feliz que ser secuestrado por ti—lo escuche decir.

El de verdad te ama—me hablo el guardián.

Yo también—respondí—gracias, por permitirme estar con él—agregue.

Rose, entiendo cómo te has de sentir al estar encerrada… Considéralo un favor—sonrió amablemente.

Sonreí sin saber que decir.

¿Tú también crees que yo la mate?—pregunte después.

No Rose, yo creo que eres inocente. Ellos también lo creen—dijo refiriéndose a los moroi—simplemente necesitan a alguien a quien culpar mientras descubren la verdad.

Suspire más relajada… Por lo menos confiaban en mí…

Además, viendo como amas a Adrian, serias incapaz de asesinar a alguien de su familia—agrego.

Me gustaría que todos lo vieran así—dije.

Ya veras, que tarde o temprano la verdad saldrá a la luz—respondió.

Ya estábamos llegando al edificio administrativo de los Damphirs, ósea a mi celda.

Espero que más temprano que tarde, no quiero ir a dar a Tarasov—dije estremeciéndome de pánico con solo pensarlo.

Veras que no será así—nos detuvimos enfrente de mi celda.

Bueno, hogar dulce hogar—dije sarcásticamente entrando en la celda.

El guardián rió—Buenas noches Rose—dijo mientras cerraba la puerta y se marchaba.

Me acosté en mi incomoda cama, cayendo rendida ya que todavía tenía dolor de cuerpo y cabeza y con la preocupación del embarazo.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Esa noche me costó conciliar el sueño, y cuando por fin me quede dormida no deje de tener pesadillas, y esas pesadillas iban desde ir a parar a Tarasov (la prisión de donde saque a mi mayor enemigo) hasta tener un bebé de Adrian.

El día de mi juicio finalmente había llegado, y me sentía muy nerviosa. Dimitri fue por mí a la celda. Y me encamino al salón donde habían juzgado a Víctor.

Hey, pero miren a quien tenemos aquí—dije—a mi ruso favorito—intente hacer una broma pero estaba demasiado nerviosa.

El me dio una pequeña sonrisa—Hola Roza.

Ok camarada, mátame ahora mismo—le dije estremeciéndome.

El me fulmino con la mirada—No bromees con eso—su voz no revelaba ningún sentimiento pero sabía que de alguna manera eso lo había alterado—además, Abe es un genio. Veras que no iras a Tarasov.

¿En serio?—pregunte sorprendida y aliviada.

El parecía divertido de agarrarme con la guardia baja—Si, aunque te mereces estar ahí por lo menos un tiempo. Por haber hecho lo que hiciste—me reprendió. Sabía que se refería a lo de Víctor Dashkov, (el "tío" de Lissa quien la secuestro, la torturo, casi mata a Christian y a Dimitri y a mí nos lanzo un hechizo de lujuria. Recuerdo que esa fue la primera vez que estuve a punto de hacerlo con Dimitri. Fue la primera vez que el me dijo que yo era hermosa y que lo enloquecía.)

Oye, no es justo. Lo hice por una buena razón—le recordé.

Si, lo sé—dijo con la mirada fija en la nada.

Tome su mano y le di un suave apretón. El me observo con una sonrisa en su rostro. Mi corazón latió a mil por hora ya que aunque quisiera no podía sacarme a Dimitri del corazón.

¿De verdad tengo esperanzas?—podía amar demasiado a Dimitri pero eso no significaba que podía olvidarme de mi juicio.

El besó mi mano antes de dejarla libre.

Si, las tienes—finalizo la conversación cuando llegamos al salón.

Cuando entramos pude visualizar a mamá, Lissa a quien no me esperaba que estuviera, a su lado estaba Christian con quien por fin se había reconciliado, y estaba Adrian.

En el momento en que mi mirada se cruzo con él una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro aunque también note como fulminaba con la mirada a Dimitri.

Ignore esos malos sentimientos que iban creciendo en Adrian, ya que no tenía motivo para estar celoso. Ósea, lo había elegido a él, ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Bueno el hecho de que todavía amaba a Dimitri, no significaba que iba a dejar a Adrian. Fue como un acuerdo que habíamos hecho.

El salón estaba repleto de morois y de guardianes y todos me miraban como si creyeran que yo realmente había matado a la reina lo cual hizo que me intimidara. Aunque a la vez no lo demostré, camine con la frente en alto y segura de mi misma pero Dimitri si pudo notar mi incomodidad porque me susurró: "Roza, relájate. No te dejare sola".

Mi pecho se apretó cuando me dijo eso, no solo por tener la certeza de que me quería y que le importaba sino porque esas fueron las mismas palabras que me dijo cuando nosotros estuvimos juntos por primera vez. Y después de eso lo arrancaron de mi lado y se convirtió en Strigoi.

Para que el no viera mi contrariedad intente hacer una broma.

Oye camarada, ¿Ósea que irías conmigo a Tarasov?—pregunte.

El sonrió pero fue una sonrisa irónica—No voy a responder eso.

Tomare eso como un sí—dije con una risita nerviosa.

Tú no cambias—dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

No, soy muy feliz así—respondí con suficiencia.

El no respondió a eso, pero no me importo. Con solo tenerlo a mi lado era suficiente.

Después de unos minutos finalmente me senté en el estrado e inmediatamente Abe estaba a mi lado, dándome algunas recomendaciones sobre cómo responder cortésmente, y no hablar de mas.

El juez iba a ser uno de los príncipes que estaba siendo postulado para ser el nuevo rey… No recuerdo su nombre y al fin y al cabo ni me importa porque el próximo gobernante será mi Lissa.

Bueno, damos comienzo al juicio—dijo y en ese instante el silencio reinó.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

¿Abe Mazur serás su abogado nuevamente?—le pregunto el juez a mi padre.

Que desperdicio de tiempo—murmuro el juez.

¡Oye!—exclame poniéndome de pie—Yo no la mate.

Rose, siéntate—me susurro Abe, pero a pesar de que hablo en voz baja esta estaba llena de poder.

Me senté con mucha rabia, ya que me estaban tratando como una criminal.

Rosemarie, esa actitud no causa muy buena impresión—dijo el juez con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Me entraron ganas de patearle el trasero a este idiota. Sabía que lo que él quería era que saliera mi lado malo pero no le iba a dar el gusto.

¿Podemos empezar el juicio? No vinimos aquí a que te burles de Rose—dijo una voz desde el público y pude ver que quien había hablado era Lissa.

Sonreí internamente al ver lo valiente y lo buena amiga que era Lissa. Note a muchos asentían de acuerdo a lo que Lissa había dicho.

¿Rosemarie Hathaway, adonde estuviste la noche en la que murió la reina Tatiana?—pregunto seriamente.

En mi habitación—respondí sin titubear.

¿Quién puede asegurar eso?—volvió a preguntar.

Yo—oí exclamar a Adrian—Yo estuve con ella toda la noche.

No pude evitar sonrojarme, y menos aun cuando mi mirada se cruzo con la de Dimitri.

Lord Ivashkov, no es de mi incumbencia preguntar qué estaba haciendo allí, pero si quisiera saber ¿desde qué horas estaba ahí?—este juez era todo un idiota. Eso él ya lo sabía, pero lo hacía para fastidiarme la existencia.

No lo recuerdo exactamente—dijo un poco sonrojado.

¿Y antes de que Lord Ivashkov llegara a su habitación donde estuvo?—volvió a dirigirse a mí.

Mira, ese día fui a misa y estuve con Dimitri, después de eso me fui a mi habitación a…- deje de hablar, ya que después de la misa salí casi corriendo de allí para que Dimitri no me viera llorando por lo que me había dicho. (El amor se desvanece, el mío lo hizo).

¿A?—insistió.

Me fui a encerrar a mi habitación porque había tenido un mal día, y después llego Adrian y nos quedamos juntos el resto de la noche—finalice.

¿Mal día eh? ¿Tan malo como para desquitarte con la reina?—tenía una sonrisa idiota en su rostro y yo quería quitársela.

No, no tan malo—respondí.

Rose no asesino a la reina—hablo Abe por primera vez.

¿Quién asegura eso?—se puso serio nuevamente.

Yo… La reina sabia que algo malo sucedería, así que ella le dejo una carta a Rose con algunas instrucciones—comenzó—así que ¿Por qué la reina le dejaría algo a Rose si ella "la mato"?

¿Una carta? ¿Qué contiene esa carta?—la curiosidad iba creciendo dentro de él.

Abe se acerco a él y le paso el pequeño papel doblado susurrándole unas palabras que no alcance a escuchar pero supuse que le pedía discreción.

Los ojos del juez se abrieron como platos al leer el notición que revelaba la carta. ¿Acaso esto podría cambiar las cosas?

Además, estoy seguro de que quien mato a la reina fue Víctor Dashkov—aseguro Abe.

Se escucharon murmullos en la audiencia, ya que la idea de Víctor suelto todavía aterraba a muchos. En cambio yo solo cruce miradas de complicidad con Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Adrian y Dimitri.

¿Por… porque esta tan seguro?—titubeo el juez un poco pálido.

Porque el siempre quiso gobernar y ahora que esta suelto nada puede detenerlo—Abe estaba completamente seguro de sus argumentos y me pregunte que había descubierto para deducir eso.

Bueno, parece que tendremos que discutirlo en una próxima sesión, mientras tanto Rose seguirá encerrada—decidió el juez. Demonios, era él quien no me quería dejar libre.

¿Por qué no simplemente la mantiene bajo vigilancia? Así como habían hecho con el guardián Belikov—estaba comenzando a amar a mi padre. Su idea era estupenda.

Porque el caso del Guardián Belikov era diferente—me lanzo una mirada llena de maldad.

No es verdad, ella es acusada de un asesinato que no cometió en cambio yo si fui un Strigoi y asesine a inocentes—argumento Dimitri en mi defensa.

Muchos estuvieron de acuerdo nuevamente. Aunque pude ver los celos creciendo en Adrián nuevamente.

El juez dudo por unos minutos y la tensión crecía dentro de mí, finalmente dijo—está bien, estará bajo una vigilancia las 24/7, no podrá hacer guardia, y sobre todo no puede quedarse a solas con nadie, ni salir fuera de la corte.

Sonreí llena de alivio, ya que no tendría que volver a la celda. Pero a la vez me sentía muy nerviosa ya que no estaba segura que sucedería después de esto. Ya que esto manchaba mi expediente de por vida y no creía que me dieran la guardia de Lissa.

Me maldije por eso. Ahora solo tocaba esperar.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

Se podría decir que ahora era "libre", bueno si ir a todos lados incluso al baño con una escolta se podría llamar libertad.

Aunque también tiene su lado bueno, he estado más tiempo con Dimitri. Pero simplemente como camaradas, entre el y yo no volverá a suceder nada y ya me estoy haciendo la idea. No es algo que me agrade mucho, pero Adrián es muy bueno y esta dando el 100% en la relación y eso me sorprende así que estoy segura que lo nuestro funcionara y durara mucho tiempo. Dimitri y yo espero que seamos muy buenos amigos en el futuro.

El resto de la semana la pase con Christian, para enseñarle nuevos movimientos de pelea ya que seguía con la idea de luchar contra Strigois, y sinceramente eso era genial.

Christian era mi mano derecha en las peleas y formábamos un buen equipo.

¿Quién iba a creer que el (el chico solitario, hijo de padres Strigoi y novio de Lissa) se iba a convertir en mi mejor amigo?

Había tenido un pequeño retraso con mi periodo y le asegure a Adrián que si me había dejado embarazada lo odiaría por siempre y me las pagaría muy caro. Supongo que fui muy dura y el estuvo paranoico durante esos días pero finalmente todo resulto ser falsa alarma y no quede embarazada.

Iba de camino a la cafetería para comer algo, por fin volvería a comer donas con glaseado cuando un guardián se me acerco.

Rose, acaba de llegar esto para ti—dijo extendiéndome un pequeño sobre.

Lo observe con el ceño fruncido, no había recibido una carta desde que Dimitri era Strigoi, y era el quien me enviaba las cartas.

Gracias—dije tomando la carta.

Compre mi desayuno y me dirigí a una mesa alejada de todos para poder leer tranquila.

Al momento de abrir la carta me congele, la letra la conocía perfectamente; cursiva y con una clara ortografía, además sabia muy bien a quien pertenecía.

Rose, ¿estas bien?—pregunto Dimitri quien estaba sentado a la par mía.

Sin decir nada le pase la carta.

La carta decía: "Rosemarie, es una pena saber que estas en una celda por algo que no cometiste. Bueno, Tatiana se lo merecía, su tiempo de gobernar tenia que acabar tarde o temprano y yo solo ayude un poco para finalizarlo. Debes entender que ahora ha llegado mi momento. Nadie puede detenerme. Espero que disfrutes mucho estos momentos porque en poco tiempo las cosas cambiaran y puedes arrepentirte de las cosas que hiciste y de las que no.

Salúdame a Vasilisa (Lissa), y también al guardián Belikov. Me alegra que haya vuelto a la normalidad."

Mis más sinceros deseos:

Víctor Dashkov

Todo esto es mi culpa—le susurre a Dimitri.

No Rose, no lo es —dijo también susurrando.

Si yo no lo hubiera liberado Tatiana no habría muerto y yo no estaría presa—mi voz tembló por los nervios que sentía.

Roza, ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? Con esta carta se prueba que tú no lo hiciste. Quedaras libre de todo cargo.

El tenía razón, yo era inocente.

Lo observe fijamente cuando una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

Estará todo bien, ya veras—me aseguro.

Asentí—mientras tenga a las personas que amo a mi lado todo estará bien.

El besó mi frente antes de levantarse.

Iré a ver a Abe, y le mostrare esto—dijo haciéndole un gesto a la carta—te veré luego.

Está bien. Yo mientras tanto disfrutare de mi dona con glaseado—le pegue una pequeña mordida a la dona haciendo reír a Dimitri.

Las cosas estaban cambiando muy rápido y había veces que le perdía el ritmo. Ya no sabia que esperar de todo esto. Lo único de lo que estaba completamente segura es que nada bueno se acerca.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

Había ido a la habitación de Lissa para contarle la noticia sobre mi libertad.

¡Hey! Christian. Supongo que no debe extrañarme verte aquí—dije con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro cuando Christian abrió la puerta.

Hathaway, ¿Qué podría hacer?—pregunto sonriendo dándome la pasada.

Me alegra que estén juntos de nuevo—dije dándole un enorme beso en la mejilla haciéndolo sonrojarse.

Wow, ¿A que se debe eso?—me observo fijamente.

Estoy feliz de verte ahora que estoy libre—casi brinque de la emoción.

¿Libre?—exclamo una voz detrás de Christian. Lissa acababa de salir de la ducha.

Asentí—Así es, Dimitri y Abe ya están adelantando el juicio para que oficialmente me declaren inocente.

Rose, eso es genial—Lissa corrió hacia mi y me cubrió con un enorme abrazo.

¿Cómo sucedió?—pregunto Christian. Y podía escuchar la emoción en su voz también. Me sentí tan emocionada de saber que tenia a mis dos mejores amigos conmigo.

Nos sentamos en la cama y les relate el contenido de la carta, aunque omití algunas cosas que me había dicho Víctor, ya que no quería preocuparlos.

El sabía que esto te liberaría y aun así escribió la carta ¿Por qué?—la preocupación lleno a Lissa.

Liss, eso es lo de menos. Lo bueno es que yo finalmente estoy libre… y seré tú guardiana—dije excitada.

Rose, sobre eso… debemos hablar—dijo evitando mi mirada y pude sentir sus nervios a través del lazo.

Christian tomo su mano y le dio una sonrisa alentadora.

Estuve pensando, mucho sobre esto…—comenzó—y… no quiero que seas mi guardiana.

Me congele, simplemente no podía creerlo…

Liss, ¿Tu no desconfiaras de mi, o si?—mi voz temblaba de miedo.

No, claro que no desconfío de ti… eres la mejor guardiana de todos los tiempos—dijo rápidamente.

¿Entonces, que pasa?—mis ojos comenzaron a arder e intente contener las lagrimas.

Rose, me di cuenta que no te quiero como guardiana… No ahora que puedo llegar a ser reina. Tu eres muy arriesgada y ahora no solo me tengo que preocupar por nosotras—dijo titubeando.

¿Crees que te arriesgaría? Liss, jamás te pondría en peligro—susurre.

Rose, tu siempre me cuidas. Pero eres mi mejor amiga y no puedo permitir que desperdicies tu vida cuidándome—esta vez su voz sonó firme y decidida.

Liss, esta es mi vida. Es lo que he querido desde siempre—comencé a suplicar aunque sabia que no tendría sentido; a través del lazo pude sentir que la decisión estaba tomada y no habría marcha atrás.

No Rose, tu debes casarte, tener hijos, ser feliz—dijo.

Lissa tiene razón, tu mereces algo mucho mejor que solo ser una guardiana—añadió Christian quien había estado en silencio.

Le lance una mirada furiosa—Ustedes no saben lo que es bueno para mi. Creí que eran mis amigos—dije poniéndome en pie.

Las cosas no son como crees, Rose—dijo Christian—Nosotros si te queremos.

No parece—dije—los veo luego—Salí de la habitación con las lágrimas empañando mi vista.

No podía creerlo, esto cambiaba todo. ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora? Tener hijos y asentarme… Jamás. Ellos no me conocen si creen que la guardia no es lo mejor para mi. Simplemente no seria nada sin ser guardiana.


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

No sabia adonde ir, realmente me sentía muy sola. Jamás imagine que Lissa no quería que yo fuera su guardiana. Después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntas, yo prefería morir que arriesgar su vida. Daria mi vida por cualquiera de mis amigos.

¿Pero que me le hicieron a mi pequeña Damphir?—pregunto una voz profunda detrás de mi—No me sorprende verte enfurruñada pero ver lagrimas en tus ojos no es algo muy normal.

Me voltee para ver a Adrián— ¿Me estabas espiando?

El sonrió—Te estaba buscando.

Suspire—Me encontraste Moroi acosador.

El rió y se acerco a mí- ¿Dime quien te lastimo y yo mismo me encargare de hacerlo sufrir?

Lissa no quiere que sea s guardiana—dije intentando reprimir un sollozo.

Oh, eso no lo esperaba. Me hubiera gustado que me dijeras que fue Christian—me atrajo hacia el y yo rodee su cintura con mis brazos.

Adrián, ¿De quien seré guardiana ahora?—levante mi rostro para verlo a los ojos.

El beso mi frente, y luego la punta de mi nariz—Podrías ser mi guardiana—sonrió pícaramente.

Oh, vamos Adrián. Estoy hablando en serio. Si soy tu guardiana jamás saldré de las Vegas—dije frustrada—o de tu cama.

Mm, esa ultima opción me gusta—besó mis labios lentamente. Realmente la idea no estaba mal pero no era eso lo que yo quería.

No me estas ayudando—dije separándome levemente de el.

Mi pequeña damphir, Lissa ya había tomado esta decisión desde hace algunos días. Ella ha visto que tú has pasado por mucho y quiere que seas feliz. Que estés a su lado como su amiga no arriesgando tu vida como su guardiana—dijo seriamente.

Pero yo soy feliz. Estoy contigo, los tengo a ellos y siendo su guardiana mi felicidad estará completa—nuevas lagrimas salieron de mis ojos.

El limpio mis lagrimas y besó mis parpados amorosamente… estos actos eran los que hacían que yo lo amara cada vez mas. El definitivamente estaba dando el 100% en esta relación.

Me duele verte así Rose, de verdad quisiera hacer algo pero Lissa no cambiara de opinión—dijo, y pude ver su mirada triste.

Lo se—me puse de puntillas y lo bese ferozmente. El gruño y me apretó mas contra el.

¿Ya te había dicho que te amo?—pregunto con la voz entrecortada cuando nos separamos.

Asentí sonriendo—Yo también te amo, mucho.

Nunca creí que escucharía esas palabras salir de tu linda boca—repaso mis labios con los suyos.

Tampoco creí que eso seria posible, sin embargo tienes un encanto muy particular. Y sobre todo siempre has estado conmigo a pesar de todos mis errores… no eres nada comparado a como te imagine—dije con una sonrisa.

Lo se, soy increíble… Soy perfecto—sonrió con suficiencia.

Modesto—rodé los ojos.

Me enamore de ti desde la primera vez que te vi en el refugio de invierno—elevo su mano y delineo las facciones de mi cara.

Yo en realidad te odiaba—reí con solo recordar lo mal que lo trataba, y las veces que lo use para darle celos a Dimitri.

Como dicen del odio al amor solo hay un paso—se encogió de hombros.

Así es… Te amo mas de lo que te odiaba—le di un pequeño beso en la mandíbula.

¿Vamos?—dijo, sus ojos brillando por el deseo.

Asentí, ya que yo deseaba lo mismo que el. Nos encaminamos a su habitación, la cual estaba muy cerca de ahí.

Cuando por fin llegamos, no me dejo ni terminar de entrar cuando sus labios atraparon los míos, me encamino a la cama mientras sus manos muy ágilmente comenzaron a quitarme la ropa. Yo también moví mis manos con ligereza sacándole la camisa y dejando al descubierto su perfecto pecho.

Me dejo en la cama con mucha delicadeza, poniéndose sobre mi—cada vez tengo menos dudas de que quiero pasar el resto de mis días contigo—dijo.

Me voltee quedando encima de el, mis piernas a cada lado de su cintura—no digas tonterías. Tú nunca te asentaras, nunca formaras una familia. Simplemente no esta en tu naturaleza—dije besándolo nuevamente. Logre sacarle el pantalón antes que él el mío.

Lo haría si fuera contigo—dijo haciéndonos rodar nuevamente. Y dejándome otra vez abajo.

Yo no me quiero asentar. Al menos no ahora—respondí atrayéndolo a mí.

El tiempo lo decidirá mi pequeña damphir, pero ahora tú serás completamente mía—termino de sacarme el resto de la ropa.

Es lo que estado deseando desde hace mucho—dije entregándome enteramente a el.

Nadie nunca podría separarnos, nuestro amor se hacia mas fuerte día a día y era maravilloso. Yo realmente amaba a Adrián y estaba dispuesta a disfrutar mi vida a su lado, el era lo que necesitaba para ser feliz, el sabia como hacerme sentir mejor. Aunque antes éramos como el agua y el aceite, sabia que era una parte de mí que encajaba perfectamente… yo finalmente estaba comenzando a ser suya…. Estando con Adrián me olvidaba de Dimitri y eso era bueno…

Por fin, estaba avanzando en mis relaciones…


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

Adrián y yo nos dormimos rápido después de estar juntos, esta vez el no bebió de mi y aun así me sentí feliz, supongo que las endorfinas de la mordida no son la gran cosa cuando estas con la persona que amas. Que en mi caso seria uno de los chicos que amo.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con un poco de nauseas, y al principio me puse a la defensiva creyendo que podría tratarse de Strigois, pero así como vinieron las nauseas así se fueron.

Sentí la respiración de Adrián en mi nuca y sabia que dormía placidamente. Además el era de los que tenían el sueño pesado y no les gustaba levantarse temprano; pero hoy quería disfrutar el día con el así que no me importaba despertarlo.

Su mano estaba rodeando mi cintura de manera protectora, así que me di la vuelta con cuidado para quedar de frente a el.

Tome un mechón de mi pelo y se lo pase por los labios a Adrián, haciéndolo moverse inquietamente.

Levántate—le susurre en el oído.

Rose, vamos… Déjame dormir—suplico.

Reí—despierta…

¡Es muy temprano!—exclamo aun con los ojos cerrados.

¿Estas bromeando? Es tarde—le di un pequeño mordisco en el labio inferior.

Finalmente sus ojos se abrieron a medias y me observo un poco frustrado.

Tengo sueño—tomo una almohada y se la puso en la cara.

Volví a reír—eres tan infantil. Y yo que creí que te iba a gustar mi idea de darnos un baño juntos —mi voz sonó tal y como quería. Adrián no podría resistirse.

Volvió a verme y una sonrisa picara se asomo a su rostro- ¿Lo dices en serio?

Nunca antes había hablado tan enserio—esto era todo. Lo único que necesitaba para que saliera de la cama.

Realmente me gusta tu idea—se acerco a mí y me besó.

Ok, vamos—dije levantándome muy emocionada. El me siguió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Nos encaminamos al baño, el cual tenia tanto ducha como jacuzzi… no me extrañaba sabiendo que quien dormía aquí era el sobrino favorito de la Reina Tatiana (quien ahora había muerto).

El se dirigió a abrir el jacuzzi y a echarle algunas esencias. Por lo cual no pude evitar rodar los ojos.

Adrián, solo es un baño—le dije.

Sabes, se que eres una guardiana y que esto ya no es importante para ti… Pero yo debo cuidar mi hermosa piel y por lo que veo también debo comenzar a cuidar la tuya—extendió su mano para que la tomara.

Reí—me alegra que me cuides—dije tomando su mano y dejándolo ayudarme a entrar en el jacuzzi.

El agua estaba con la temperatura perfecta, el se sentó con la espalda apoyada en la orilla del jacuzzi y yo me senté entre sus piernas apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho mientras el apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro.

Esto se siente bien—dije cuando el comenzó a darme pequeños besos en el cuello.

Definitivamente tu idea fue muy buena—susurro en mi cuello haciéndome estremecerme.

Lo se—tome una de sus manos y entrelace nuestros dedos. Estos eran muy diferentes ya que sus dedos eran pálidos y largos y los míos eran bronceados y más cortos. A simple vista podría decirse que no encajaban.

¿En que piensas pequeña damphir?—pregunto.

Adrián, me prometes que lo nuestro durara mucho tiempo—le pedí.

¿Pero de que hablas? Rose, lo nuestro durara toda la vida. Si de verdad nos amamos y yo se que así es… esto durara para siempre—no pude ver su expresión pero su voz sonaba firme y eso me dio confianza.

Te amo—le dije moviendo un poco mi cabeza hacia un lado para poder encontrarme con sus ojos.

Y yo a ti—dijo el inclinándose para besarme.


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16

Cuando finalmente salimos de nuestro baño "especial", volvimos a la habitación solo para darme cuenta que yo ahí no tenia mi ropa, simplemente estaba la que Adrián me ayudo a quitarme ayer… y no me agradaba la idea de volvérmela a poner sabiendo que estaba sucia.

Muy bien, pequeña damphir. Tu idea de ir a comer después del baño no fue tan buena después de todo—bromeó Adrián.

Sabes lo que me gusta de ti, que siempre estas dándome buenas soluciones a mis problemas—dije sarcásticamente.

El rió a carcajadas—Podrías ponerte una de mis camisas… siendo de tu tamaño te quedaría como un sexi vestido.

No te hagas ilusiones. Solo me la pondré hasta que llegue a mi habitación y me ponga mi propia ropa—dije acercándome a su closet y sacando una camiseta y luego saque un boxer para que me quedara con un short.

Me vestí rápidamente, y cuando me acerque al espejo para verme me di cuenta que Adrián tenia razón, solo su camisa me quedaba como un mini vestido. El también ya estaba vestido;

Solo que el tenia un aspecto mas "real" y se veía completamente atractivo.

Deberías vestirte más así—dijo poniéndose atrás de mi, para arreglarse el cabello en el espejo.

Sigue soñando—dije. Y de pronto volví a sentir las nauseas que sentí antes.

Pequeña damphir, ¿Te encuentras bien?—La expresión de Adrián se volvió preocupada.

Hice caso omiso de las nauseas y le sonreí a Adrián—Esta todo bien.

¿Segura?—pregunto.

Asentí—Solo es que tengo hambre. ¿Vamos?

El rió—Tú siempre tienes hambre… Algo más que debo cuidar.

Oye, de verdad a veces creo que solo me quieres por mi cuerpo—exclame.

La sonrisa no desapareció de su rostro—Quiero tu cuerpo, pero te amo a ti completa. Tal y como eres.

Lo jale hacia mi y lo besé.

Hora de irnos—dijo cuando nos separamos.

Nos dirigimos a mi habitación antes de ir a comer, pero en el camino nos encontramos a Dimitri y a Tasha (La tía de Christian) quienes iban en dirección contraria a la nuestra. Se veían muy cómodos juntos y llevaban sus brazos entrelazados.

No puedo negar que si me dio celos verlos juntos, pero también debía aceptar que Dimitri y yo ya no teníamos nada. Y debería de alegrarme de que el intentara ser feliz.

Rose, que alegría verte—me dijo Tasha con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro.

Yo también me alegro de verte—le dije sinceramente.

Dimka (Abreviación de Dimitri en Ruso) me estaba contando que finalmente te declararan inocente—dijo.

Asentí—es genial.

Hasta ese momento no había cruzado palabra con Dimitri, pero estaba consciente de que el me observaba intensamente. Y era de esperarse viendo como andaba vestida, era demasiado obvio que había pasado la noche con Adrián y no pude evitar sonrojarme.

Espero que ahora si puedas ser guardiana. Y si tengo suerte seas la mía—Tasha era una moroi de la que valía la pena ser guardiana pero considerando mi situación estaba comenzando a reconsiderar las cosas.

Tasha no me lo tomes a mal, pero en realidad me encantaría ser guardiana de Christian. Ya sabes nos sentimos mas identificados por todo lo que hemos pasado juntos—dije un poco apenada.

Su sonrisa se ensancho—Nada me alegraría más que tú seas la guardiana de mi sobrino. El te aprecia mucho y se que hacen un gran equipo juntos (Christian hace uso de su poder del fuego para luchar junto a Rose contra los Strigois).

¿De verdad no te molesta que no sea tu guardiana?—pregunte un poco sorprendida.

Ella negó con la cabeza—Por supuesto que no.

Rose, ¿Te dijo Abe que el juicio es dentro de 2 días?—hablo Dimitri por primera vez.

No, no me ha dicho nada—dije viéndolo a los ojos- ¿Las pruebas son suficientes?

Son más que suficientes. Quedaras libre por fin—su sonrisa fue calida.

Pequeña damphir, lamento interrumpirte… pero tengo hambre—dijo Adrián quien había rodeado mi cintura defensivamente.

Lord Ivashkov, mis disculpas. Nosotros ya nos retiramos—dijo Tasha ya que Dimitri solo se limito a observarlo.

Fue un placer verla Lady Ozera—su sonrisa fue cautivadora.

Hasta luego—dijo Dimitri alejándose con Tasha.

Ok, vámonos—le dije a Adrián sin mostrarle ninguna señal de que me sentía celosa.

Retomamos nuestro camino a mi habitación y luego a la cafetería a comer algo.


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17

Cuando estábamos en la cafetería pedí una enorme hamburguesa con papas fritas y un refresco.

No deberías de comer eso a buena mañana—me reprendió Adrián.

Lo ignore y me dedique a seguir comiendo.

Pero no estoy segura si fue porque comí muy rápido o porque de verdad la comida me cayó mal tan temprano pero las nauseas aumentaron obligándome a vomitar todo lo que había comido.

Rose, ¿te encuentras bien?—me pregunto Adrián a través de la puerta del baño.

Si, estoy bien—dije todavía tirada en el suelo frente al inodoro y apretándome el estomago.

Pequeña damphir, déjame entrar—pidió.

No, no me veras así. En un momento salgo—dije respirando profundamente.

Por fin las nauseas se fueron y yo pude enjuagarme la boca antes de salir y encontrarme con un Adrián muy preocupado.

Te dije que no comieras eso—dijo acercándome a el.

Estoy bien, relájate—le pedí.

No me vuelvas a hacer esto—me dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

Lo siento… Pero ya paso. Vamos a comer—dije con una sonrisa.

El rodó los ojos—contigo no se puede, yo preocupándome por ti y a ti no me importa.

Claro que me importa, es solo que ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Que tenias razón?—pregunte.

Seria un buen comienzo—dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Ok, tenías toda la razón querido. No debí comer eso—dije sarcásticamente.

Mejor no me digas nada—dijo frustrado.

Se dio la vuelta para marcharse pero yo lo detuve—Vamos Adrián, no te enojes. La próxima vez te haré caso y tendré mas cuidado—le dije mas tranquila.

El me observo fijamente y luego sonrío—solo quiero cuidar de ti.

Lo se, lo siento—lo abrace y el apoyo su mentón en mi cabeza.

Después de eso, nos separamos ya que el tenia algunos asuntos que arreglar con su padre y yo me dirigí a donde Mía (una chica moroi que no era de la realeza y que antes nos hacia la vida imposible a Lissa y a mi, pero después de que su madre muriera y un par de Strigoi nos secuestraran nuestra relación fue mejorando) ya que todavía seguía resentida con Lissa.

Rose, ¿Qué te trae por acá, y sin escolta?—pregunto un poco sorprendida de verme frente a su casa.

Vine a visitarte, y pues la escolta me ha abandonado últimamente—dije con una sonrisa.

Oh, ya veo—dijo sonriendo.

Además creí que te podrían interesar algunos movimientos de lucha—dije cuando entre a su casa.

Eso seria genial—dijo emocionada.

Christian y yo hemos practicado mucho, pero seria mas emocionante con alguien mas experimentado—pude ver la excitación creciendo en ella.

Asentí.

Estuvimos practicando el resto de la tarde, solo deteniéndonos cuando fuimos a comer y cuando las nauseas volvieron. Ya estaba comenzando a frustrarme por eso. Pero seguí intentando no darle importancia.

Antes de que me marchara un guardián llego con un sobre para Mía.

Cuando ella lo abrió era una hermosa cadena de oro con el dije de una gota (referencia de su elemento: el agua).

Eh, tienes un pretendiente… Realmente es muy hermoso—dije bromeando.

Ella se sonrojo—Si, lo es. Pero no tengo ningún pretendiente.

Oh vamos, a algún chico has de haber impactado—me dirigí a la puerta.

No digas tonterías… Sabes, realmente aprendí mucho de ti… Espero vengas pronto otra vez—dijo cambiando de tema.

Asentí—claro, eres un muy buen aprendiz. Te veo después. Iré donde Christian—me despedí.

Ella se despidió con la mano y yo me aleje de la casa de Mía encaminándome a la habitación de Christian para preguntarle si quería que fuera su guardiana.


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18

¡Christian!—exclame cuando lo vi caminando hacia su habitación.

Guardiana, veo que ya se te paso el enojo—dijo con una media sonrisa.

En realidad no, pero se que no puedo hacer nada—me encogí de hombros intentando no darle mas importancia al asunto de ser la guardiana de Lissa.

De verdad lo siento—me ofreció una calida sonrisa.

¿Lo dices en serio o estas siendo sarcástico?—pregunte.

El rió—lo digo enserio.

También yo. Pero Adrián me hizo entrar en razón y después de ver a Tasha esta mañana tome mi decisión—una extraña ansiedad comenzó a crecer dentro de mí.

¿Aceptaste ser su guardiana?—pregunto sorprendido.

Tasha es increíble, pero tengo a otro usuario del fuego en mente—sonreí maliciosamente.

¿Quieres ser mi guardiana?—esta vez estaba atónito.

Solté una risita—Christian, respira no es algo del otro mundo.

Lo es viniendo de ti—acerco su mano a mi frente—no, no tienes fiebre. ¿Te volviste loca? Bueno, perdón, ¿terminaste de perder la cabeza?

No sabes como extrañaba tus chistes—dije sarcásticamente—pero no, no perdí la cabeza. Quiero ser tu guardiana.

¿Desde cuando me quieres tanto como para llegar a esto?—ahora estaba mas relajado.

Desde que me di cuenta que llorabas por mi cuando me fui a Rusia—bromee.

Rodó los ojos—no te quiero tanto como para hacer eso.

Christian, hablo enserio. Si no estoy con Lissa entonces quiero estar contigo—dije con sinceridad.

¿Me dejaras luchar a tu lado?—Christian y yo hacíamos un buen equipo cuando se trataba de luchar así que no veía inconveniente con eso.

Claro, será genial pelear contigo—le guiñe un ojo. Morois no podían entrar en combate junto a los damphirs pero Christian era tan rebelde como yo y sabíamos que nadie nos detendría.

Entonces si, voy a aplicar para que seas mi guardiana—dijo.

Gracias. No sabes lo aliviada que me siento ahora—dije dándole un gran abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

¿Debo preocuparme por esta demostración de afecto?—preguntó una voz detrás de nosotros.

Christian y yo nos separamos riendo… mi sonrisa se ensancho cuando vi a Adrián.

No te preocupes Ivashkov, no soy como tu—dijo Christian—además no tengo tan mal gusto.

¡Oye!—exclame molesta.

El rió—eres bonita, pero me gustan más rubias.

Me volví a Adrián ignorando a Christian—yo tampoco tengo tan malos gustos.

Una sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro—de eso estoy seguro.

Sabes, ahora seré la guardiana de Christian—le dije emocionada.

¿Rechazaste mi oferta de ser mi guardiana para ser la de el?—pregunto ofendido.

Rose y yo tenemos historia. Es obvio que me prefiere a mí—dijo Christian claramente divertido.

Me acerque a Adrián, poniendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello—si, pero a ti te prefiero para otras cosas.

El rió, inclinándose un poco para darme un pequeño beso en los labios.

Ok, no quiero ver esto—dijo Christian—los veo después.

Asentí—gracias de nuevo.

No hay de qué Rose—dijo—Ivashkov—se despidió con un asentimiento de cabeza.

¿Estas molesto?—le pregunte a Adrián.

¿Molesto?—repitió el con una pequeña carcajada—No, pequeña damphir… estoy feliz por ti.

Le di una sonrisa deslumbrante—creo que ahora si todo saldrá bien.

El asintió—dime pequeña damphir, ¿Sigues sintiendo nauseas?—pregunto de pronto.

No ya no—mentí, no quería preocuparlo por algo sin importancia.

El me observo fijamente- ¿Me estas diciendo la verdad?

Bueno… tuve unas pocas cuando estaba donde Mía, pero no te preocupes que estoy bien—dije frustrada ya que Adrián me conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que mentía.

¿Desde cuando las tienes?—tenia el ceño fruncido por la preocupación. Algo no muy común en Adrián.

Desde esta mañana—respondí—seguramente comí algo que me cayó mal.

¿Por qué no vas a la enfermería?—siguió insistiendo.

No tiene sentido—negué con la cabeza—mejor dime ¿Qué tienes en esa bolsa?—cambie de tema.

Ah, es un pequeño obsequio por ser el chico más guapo de la Corte—dijo con una sonrisa.

Rodé los ojos—no se si debo alegrarme o no por eso.

No te asustes Rose… yo solo tengo ojos para ti—besó la parte de arriba de mi cabeza.

¿Quién te dio el obsequio?—pregunte un poco a la defensiva.

No lo se, me lo dejaron cuando estaba en casa con mi padre—dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

De pronto recordé que a Mía también le habían dado un regalo esta tarde; no se porque pero tenia el presentimiento de que ambos regalos tenían una conexión.

¿Quieres que lo devuelva?—pregunto al ver que no decía nada.

Negué con la cabeza—claro que no, estoy bien con que te consideren guapo pero me molestare mucho si una chica te pone un dedo encima—le seguí el juego.

El rió a carcajadas—no te preocupes pequeña damphir, contigo a mi lado ninguna chica se atreverá a tocarme.

Mas les vale—dije de manera amenazadora.

El paso su brazo sobre mis hombros y comenzamos a caminar en dirección a su habitación, estaba empezando a creer que así como iba mi relación con Adrián terminaría mudándome con el.

Pequeña damphir, prométeme que si vuelves a tener nauseas iras a las enfermería—me pidió Adrián cuando llegamos a su habitación.

Adrián ¿Cuál es tu interés por que vaya a la enfermería?—le pregunte frustrada.

Bueno… estuve hablando con mamá—dijo claramente incomodo—y ella dijo que es posible que estés embarazada.

Eso es imposible—titubee—este mes si tuve mi periodo. Además tú te has estado protegiendo—añadí.

Si, pero ¿No crees que lo mejor seria salir de dudas?—el se preocupaba por mi, pero la idea del embarazo todavía me atormentaba y confirmarlo solo empeoraría las cosas.

No, no lo creo. NO estoy embarazada… Tú mismo dijiste que las probabilidades eran escasas—pero teniendo mi mala suerte todo podía pasar.

Rose, se que no quieres establecerte, que quieres ser guardiana pero no puedes ignorar esto—esta vez su voz sonó mas dura que antes.

Adrián basta… No quiero hablar de esto. En realidad no quiero hablar de nada—lo atraje hacia mi y antes de que el pudiera agregar algo mas lo besé.

El dejo el tema aun lado mientras me besaba con pasión.

La verdad no se que haría si estaba embarazada, ya que no me sentía capaz de criar un niño pero tampoco haría lo que mi madre hizo conmigo de dejarme en la Academia de St. Vladimir mientras ella volvía a la guardia.

Mande todos esos pensamientos al fondo de mi cabeza para volver a concentrarme en Adrián, en sus manos tocándome, en sus labios adueñados de los míos en fin de disfrutar nuestro amor.

A mitad de la noche me desperté con nauseas y la teoría de Adrián volvió a mi mente… es posible que yo SI este embarazada.

Me levante con cuidado de la cama para no despertar a Adrián quien dormía cómodamente. Dormido era incluso más hermoso… Todavía no podía explicarme como quede en una situación como esta enamorada de un moroi de la realeza y aun sintiendo cosas aunque en menor escala de un damphir guardián.

Cuando deje de observarlo me vestí con la ropa que tenia en el suelo ya que no volvería a ponerme otra camisa de Adrián y salir así a los pasillos.

Al salir vi el sol en lo alto (el horario moroi funciona contrario al de los humanos. Cuando el sol esta en lo alto es medianoche para los moroi), aunque también vi que la zona estaba despejada.

Me pregunte si mi madre estaría haciendo guardia quien por cierto había dejado a su moroi bajo el cuidado de otro guardián para hacerse cargo de "asuntos familiares de extrema importancia".

Yo no la había visto desde hace algún tiempo, había estado tratando de evitarla y ella seguramente se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Abe… Sacudí mi cabeza intentando no pensar en lo que ellos podrían hacer cuando estaban juntos.

Esperaba que no hicieran lo mismo que yo hacia con Adrián; su tiempo ya había pasado y ellos acordaron mantenerse separados.

La busque casi por todos lados y al no encontrarla decidí ir a buscarla en su habitación.

Ella abrió al cuarto toque de la puerta.

¡Rose!—dijo sorprendida- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Espero no interrumpir nada—la observe con curiosidad.

¿De que hablas? Estaba dormida—dijo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Si claro, supongo que no debe importarme pero ¿Abe y tu están juntos de nuevo?—ahora fue mi turno de sonrojarme.

Ella soltó una risita tonta algo no muy usual en ella.

No Rose, no estamos juntos… Solo somos muy buenos amigos—dijo aun sonriendo.

Bueno—dije no my convencida—eso es algo que no me concierne.

¿Qué viniste a hacer aquí?—pregunto saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras ella

Enarque una ceja pero no dije nada.

Tenia que hablar contigo—respondí.

Creí que no querías verme—dijo pero no sonaba molesta.

Y así era—comencé—no quería que me sermonearas sobre la muerte de Tatiana.

Reina Tatiana—corrigió ella lo que hizo que rodara los ojos—Por Dios ten mas respeto. Y si creíste que te culparía estas equivocada… Tú puedes ser todo menos asesina de la reina—añadió.

Le di una pequeña sonrisa- ¿Cuándo dices que puedo ser "todo" a que te refieres específicamente?

Pues en la cima de la lista esta IMPRUDENTE—dijo negando con la cabeza un poco irritada.

Bien, supongo que ese término me queda a la perfección—dije con una risita.

¿Qué hiciste ahora?—su expresión se volvió dura.

No es que hice—comencé—es, que hizo Adrián—en este punto evite su mirada.

Rosemarie Hathaway, no me digas que estás embarazada—exclamo molesta.

No te lo digo porque no lo se—la mire fijamente. Sus ojos destellaban por la furia haciéndome sentir pequeña.

Rose, esto si es el colmo. ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?—por un momento me hizo sentir miedo pero no impidió que dijera las siguientes palabras.

¿Enserio quieres que te explique como paso?

Ella me fulmino con la mirada—ahórrate tus comentarios inteligentes.

Fue un momento de torpeza. No pensamos en lo que hacíamos—dije disculpándome.

Ustedes nunca piensan. Tu menos que nadie—dijo exasperada.

Necesito que me ayudes—ignore su comentario—si estoy embarazada no quiero averiguarlo sola.

¿Adrián no te apoya?—comenzó a sonar un poco mas relajada.

Oh, si el lo hace- pero yo no estoy segura sobre esto—agache la cabeza.

Ella se quedo muda durante una fracción de segundos.

Cuando amanezca—dijo finalmente.

-¿Uh?—levante la mirada.

Cuando todos despierten te veré para que vayamos a la enfermería. Ahora ve a descansar—supongo que estaba apresurada por volver adentro.

Nos despedimos sin besos ni nada. Nuestra relación no era exactamente la de madre e hija pero yo aun así la amaba y estaba orgullosa de que sea mi madre.


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19

Después de ver a mamá regrese a mi habitación, tenia intención de arreglar un poco pero cuando me acerque a mi cama solo pude pensar en dormir.

En el momento que apoye mi cabeza en la almohada me dormí profundamente, creí que soñaría con Adrián pero no fue así.

En cambio soñé con bebes, con Dimitri y algunas veces Víctor y Tatiana aparecían también.

Si resultaba ser cierto que estaba embarazada Christian debía ser uno de los primeros en saberlo. Tendría que abandonar la guardia por algunos meses y eso que ni siquiera había comenzado con ese trabajo.

Me desperté soñolienta y me pregunte si todos estos eran síntomas de embarazo o si yo en realidad tenía algo malo. Podía descartar la segunda opción por el hecho de que los damphirs no nos enfermamos muy a menudo pero tampoco acepte la primera opción.

Me duche rápidamente para irme a encontrar con mamá… Todavía no estaba segura de si contarle a Adrián que después de todo si me haría unos análisis.

Cuando me dirigía hacia donde mamá vi a Adrián dirigirse hacia mí. Pero algo en su expresión me hizo ponerme rígida. Él rara vez estaba serio y ahora tenía un aspecto sombrío y se veía un poco desorientado. Cualquiera podía decir que el estaba por perder la razón.

¡Hey! ¿Te encuentras bien?—le pregunte cuando llego a mi lado.

Yo… eh… si estoy bien—respondió.

¿Has estado bebiendo? Tan temprano—exclame acercándome un poco mas a el pero para mi sorpresa el dio un paso atrás.

Rose, yo… tengo que hablar contigo—el evitaba mi mirada.

¿Sobre que?—le pregunte ansiosa—por cierto lamento haberme ido en la noche, es que tenia cosas que hacer.

El asintió—no importa.

¿Que no importa?—pensé sorprendida, ¿Desde cuando a Adrián no le importaba que lo dejara solo en la cama? Vale, nada bueno venia, lo podía sentir.

¿Adrián, estas seguro que estas bien? Porque no parece—indique.

El suspiro pesadamente.

Si, creo… bueno… si lo estoy—titubeo. Incluso no podía hablar coherentemente.

Volví a acercarme a el y esta vez logre rodearle el cuello con mis brazos.

Pues a mi me parece que no estas bien. Yo podría ayudar con eso—acerque mi boca a la suya pero el me separo de golpe.

Basta Rose—exclamo—quiero terminar esto.

Quede petrificada… no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

¿Con "esto" te refieres a?—pregunte confundida.

A lo nuestro. Mejor terminarlo ahora que no hay nada serio que después ¿No crees? Cuando tu y yo tomemos caminos diferentes—dijo cansinamente. Me pregunté si su madre le había dicho algo sobre terminar conmigo por lo del supuesto embarazo.

¿Nada serio?—exclame ofendida—Adrián me entregue a ti por amor… No lo hago muy a menudo ¿Sabes? Aun con mis antecedentes.

Nadie te obligo a hacerlo—se encogió de hombros. La ira comenzó a crecer en mí, ignorando cualquier dolor que sus palabras me causaban.

Ah, ahora comprendo. Esto era lo único que querías. Acostarte conmigo para luego dejarme… Lo conseguiste ¿Estas contento?—sentí un dolor en el pecho mientras esperaba expectante su respuesta.

-No, Rose… no es así. Es solo que tu y yo somos muy diferentes y no podemos seguir juntos.

-Si, claro, ¿Y yo soy una idiota cierto?

Pero podemos seguir siendo amigos—dijo dando un paso hacia mi.

Le di mi mirada más mortífera—al diablo con tu amistad Adrián Ivashkov.

Rose…- comenzó el.

¿Sabes que?—lo detuve—si quieres seguir manteniendo tu rostro como esta, vete ahora mismo—lo amenace.

El palideció pero me hizo caso—lo siento—murmuro antes de marcharse.

Me obligue a guardarme miles de preguntas y blasfemias que le tenía a Adrián. En cambio me quede parada en medio del camino luciendo como una completa estúpida intentando contener las lagrimas que ya caían por mis mejillas.

¿Qué acababa de pasar? El realmente no parecía querer terminar. El se veía confundido y desorientado.

Pero sobre todo el ayer todavía me miraba con amor, me besaba y me tocaba de una manera que jamás olvidaría, el me había jurado que me amaría siempre.

¿Acaso nuestro amor iba a terminar así? ¿Acaso el estaba huyéndole a la idea de ser padre? No podía estar segura. De lo único que tenía certeza era que ya no quería sentir, no quería sufrir más.

Comencé a correr en dirección contraria a la de Adrián con las lagrimas empañando mi visión por lo cual no me fije con quien había chocado.

Roza, ¿estas bien?—pregunto la voz de con quien había chocado.

Dimitri—fue lo único que logre articular, evitando mirarlo a la cara.

¿Estas bien?—volvió a preguntar ahora preocupado.

Si, lamento haber chocado contigo—respondí aun sin mirarlo a la cara.

No parece que estés bien—dijo acercándose a mí. ¡Que irónico! Eso fue lo que yo le dije a Adrián.

Es que andaba un poco deprisa—mentí.

El termino de cerrar la distancia entre nosotros obligándome a mirarlo a los ojos.

Rose, tu no llorarías por nada—señalo, su expresión me mostraba que el si estaba preocupado por mi.

Creo que eso no te interesa—dije secamente dándome la vuelta lista para marcharme.

Espera—el me tomo del brazo- ¿Quieres un chocolate caliente?

Lo mire nuevamente, sabia que el lo decía como amigos pero yo aun sentía cosas por el y después de romper con Adrián no estaba segura de nada.

¿No tienes cosas que hacer con Tasha?—pregunte a la defensiva.

Vamos a hablar—dijo con una media sonrisa.

Asentí haciéndole un gesto para que caminara y yo lo seguiría. Llegamos a su habitación y el me indico que entrara.

Me senté en el borde de su impecable cama mientras el se disponía a preparar y servir el chocolate.

Entonces—Comencé la charla- ¿Estas con ella?

El me miro con curiosidad pero no dijo nada. No respondió a ninguna de mis preguntas hasta que se sentó frente a mí extendiéndome la taza caliente.

Gracias—acerque la taza a mi nariz e inspire el aroma, sople un poco y le di pequeños sorbos.

El solo me dio una pequeña sonrisa para volverse a concentrar en su taza. A él parecía no importarle lo caliente, y eso me hizo suspirar pensando en lo mucho que extrañaba al viejo Dimitri. A mi fuerte, valiente y decidido amante.

¿En que piensas?—pregunto el sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Me volví a el con una mirada triste—estaba recordando—le dije.

¿Vas a decirme que paso?—pregunto evitando el tema de mis recuerdos.

¿Vas a decirme si estas con Tasha?—contraataque.

¿Recuerdas la charla que tuvimos después de lo que paso en Spokane? (En Spokane unos Strigoi secuestraron a Rose, Christian, Mía y dos amigos mas muriendo uno de ellos en el escape) —No sabia que tenia que ver eso con esto pero asentí.

Si, fue cuando dijiste que no habías aceptado a Tasha porque a pesar de que era una buena amiga ella no podía leer tu alma como…. Yo—mis ojos se empañaron al recordarlo, el se había preocupado tanto por mi y fue la primera vez que confeso que no podría estar con nadie mas porque me amaba a mi.

Roza, eso no ha cambiado, tu eres muy importante para mi—guardo silencio unos segundos—sin embargo, tu y yo no tenemos futuro y…

Tu mereces ser feliz, tener una familia—finalice por el.

El me sonrió amorosamente, yo sabia lo que el sentía.

Se que así tiene que ser—continué—pero… desearía que no.

Rose, tu eres feliz con Adrián—argumento el.

Era… Adrián y yo no estamos mas juntos—decirlo en voz alta era aun más doloroso que solo pensarlo.

Oh, no lo sabia—el parecía muy apenado. Rara vez lo miraba así. Tomo mi mano entre las suyas y cuando iba a hablar de nuevo Tasha entro en la habitación.

Dimka, lo logramos—exclamo dando gritos de alegría. Yo de inmediato solté las manos de Dimitri al mismo tiempo que ella se fijaba en mi.

¡Rose! Que sorpresa… No esperaba verte aquí—dijo recobrando la compostura.

Dimitri me estaba ayudando con unas cosas—dije rápidamente.

¿Esta todo bien?—preguntó ahora con recelo.

Le sonreí amablemente—Nada de lo cual preocuparse. Ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

Er, yo me retiro… tengo que… um… tirarme de un acantilado—murmuré.

Dimitri me fulmino con la mirada mientras Tasha me miraba asustada.

Era una broma—dije con una risa falsa.

Una de muy mal gusto—respondió Dimitri—Dime Tasha ¿que fue lo que logramos?

¿Qué anulen la ley de los guardianes a los 16?—pregunte esperanzada. (La ley la creo la reina Tatiana antes de morir, la cual constaba de que ahora los damphir se graduarían a los 16 para enfrentarse a los Strigoi, ya que estábamos escasos de guardianes)

Ella negó con la cabeza—espero hablar de eso con Lissa—se volvió a Dimitri—estoy embarazada.

El mundo se detuvo… no, fui yo la que dejo de respirar. Tenía el presentimiento de que me daría un infarto.

¡Rose!—me dijo Tasha con ansiedad.

Debo irme—repetí—me alegro mucho por ustedes y por Christian. Eres muy afortunada.

Ella sonrió, sus ojos brillaban de amor y felicidad. Ellos… Él merecía ser feliz, yo no podía arruinarle eso.

Roza—dijo Dimitri quien se había quedado mudo de la sorpresa.

No le respondí y me encamine a la puerta—de verdad muchas felicidades—añadí antes de salir del cuarto.

No sabia que pensar ahora, solo sabía que yo tenía razón: yo siempre perdería a los hombres que amo.

Debía reconocer que los celos me estaban matando. Tasha algún día viajaría a Rusia junto a Dimitri y el bebé y él la presentaría como su esposa. Yevá (abuela de Dimitri) reconocería que ella es digna de su nieto y Olena (Mamá de Dimitri) la trataría como una hija. Y ellas se olvidarían de mí.

Por un momento pensé en los Strigoi, ellos no tienen sentimientos y yo tampoco quería tenerlos. Quizás si yo hubiera aceptado que Dimitri me despertara (Me convirtiera en Strigoi) él y yo estaríamos juntos por toda la eternidad.

Fui a recorrer toda la corte para despejar mi mente de todos esos sentimientos confusos, aunque fue inútil y lo único que conseguí fue un buen dolor de piernas y mucha hambre. Antes de regresar a mi habitación ya cerca del atardecer pase por una cafetería comprando algo de comer.

"Rose, ¿Puedes venir a mi habitación?"—pregunto Lissa a través de nuestro lazo mental

Dude, ya que no tenia ganas de hablar con nadie aunque también sabia que si no iba Lissa se preocuparía mucho.

Finalmente me decidí por ir a verla aunque no me agradaba la idea de pasar por el ala de los moroi, pero bueno ellos todavía no sabían de mi ruptura con Adrián si que no podía culparlos.

Mis peores pesadillas se hicieron realidad cuando me cruce con Adrián de camino a donde Lissa y el no estaba solo. Todavía se veía confuso, desorientado como si no supiera lo que hacia. Pero una parte dentro de mi me grito "Por supuesto que sabe lo que hace"…

El iba de camino a su propia habitación junto con una chica moroi, a la que no había visto todavía. Su cabello era negro y sus ojos eran de un azul profundo, era delgada como todas las moroi y tenia una dulce sonrisa en su rostro.

El me observo durante unos minutos ninguno diciendo nada. Mi pecho se apretó y mis ojos se empañaron, pero me obligue a mi misma a mantener la serenidad.

¿Y tu eres…?—pregunto la moroi.

Alguien a quien no creo que tengas ganas de conocer—respondí finalmente.

Ah, eres Rose Hathaway… Yo me llamo Sophia—dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. Después de todo no era tan dulce como aparentaba.

Me conoces después de todo—dije seriamente.

Todo mundo te conoce… eres muy… controversial—se encogió de hombros.

¿Controversial eh?—esperaba que esta chica no sacara mi lado malo. Adrián todo este tiempo se mantuvo en silencio, observándome fijamente pero yo evite entrar en contacto con su mirada, si lo hacia me pondría a llorar ahí mismo.

Si, eres como esas chicas… de la farándula. Pero de las malas—añadió. ¡Maldita!—pensé. Ya veo por donde vas.

Entonces, definitivamente no te conviene conocerme—dije como amenaza.

Ella rió—oye, una pregunta inocente. ¿Disfrutas las mordidas de los vampiros? Puede ser que te consiga un buen trabajo.

¡Perra!—volví a pensar, la sangre hirviendo en mis entrañas.

Ya basta, no le hables así a Rose. No tienes ningún derecho—exclamo Adrián muy molesto.

¿Saben que? No pienso perder mi tiempo con ustedes dos. Un borracho y una zorra—dije destilando veneno. Después de todo ella si saco mi lado malo.

Rose—comenzó Adrián, claramente dolido por mis palabras.

Shhh—lo calle de inmediato—Me voy, no quiero seguirlos viendo—comencé a caminar de regreso al ala de los damphir, no me sentia bien para ver a Lissa—ah, y por cierto disfruta de Adrián mientras puedas. A la larga el te dejara al ver que no eres buena para el. Aunque pensándolo bien, hacen la pareja perfecta, los dos dispuestos a acostarse con quien sea y asegúrate de dejar tu cuello fuera de esto. No sea y me quites mi lugar.

Me marche dejándolos completamente sorprendidos pero una vez lejos de ellos no pude evitar llorar otra vez. Me maldije por esto. Pensé que la sensibilidad era otro síntoma de embarazo pero en estos momentos no me sentía capaz de saber la verdad. No podía estar embarazada de Adrián, no en estas condiciones.


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20

Ya estando a salvo en mi habitación seguí llorando, me sentía muy sola y no me gustaba sentirme así.

Después de comer me di una ducha con agua muy caliente. No me había dado cuenta hasta que estaba bajo el agua que andaba muy tensa. Me fui a la cama después del baño, me sentía mejor físicamente pero no me sentía nada bien en el aspecto emocional.

Estaba comenzando a caer en la inconsciencia cuando tocaron la puerta.

¿Rose, estas ahí?—pregunto Lissa preocupada, a través del lazo pude ver que ella ya sabia lo mío con Adrián.

No dije nada, esperando que se fuera creyendo que no estaba.

Rosemarie, sabes que no nos iremos—dijo otra voz. La cual identifique como la de mamá.

Suspire maldiciendo por lo bajo mientras me encaminaba a abrir la puerta. Pero me sorprendí al ver que ellas no eran las únicas que estaban frente a mi. También estaban Abe y otra chica.

Wow, no saben como me gustan las reuniones familiares, pero en estos momentos estoy muy cansada—dije con sarcasmo.

Quiero presentarte a alguien—dijo Lissa ignorando mi comentario.

Esta bien, pasen—me hice a un lado dándoles la pasada.

Rose, ella es Samantha… Mi hermana—añadió Lissa observándome con curiosidad.

Me fije detenidamente en la chica que venia con ellos. Era moroi por supuesto, su cabello era rubio pero más oscuro que el de Lissa, con algunas tonalidades rojizas. A simple vista no se parecían en nada pero podría deducirse que eran hermanas por sus ojos. Los de ambas eran de un color verde jade. Era el color que diferenciaba a los Dragomir de cualquier otra familia real. Bueno con la excepción de los Dashkov (Víctor), con los cuales compartían muchas similitudes.

La encontraste—titubee por la sorpresa.

Si, con ayuda de Abe y Janine—respondió sonriendo. Me sentí aliviada de saber que mis padres la habían ayudado.

Es un placer—dije con una sonrisa estrechándole la mano.

El placer es todo mío, Lissa me ha hablado mucho de ti—sonrió amablemente.

Esta chica no se podía comparar con la tarada que estaba con Adrián. Samantha si era amable y muy linda.

¿Entonces, ahora si puedes ser reina?—le pregunte a Lissa.- ¿Cuántos años tienes?—me dirigí a Samantha.

Ella rió bajito—tengo 17.

Wow, Erick Dragomir no había perdido el tiempo. Esta chica solo era un año menor que Lissa.

Si, creo que ahora si—dijo mi amiga sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Rose, te estuve esperando toda la mañana—me reprendió mi mamá.

Ah, sobre eso. Bueno no pude ir, tuve… otras cosas que hacer—respondí un poco incomoda.

¿Cómo terminar con tu novio?—pregunto Abe.

Le lance una mirada asesina—Tu, no te metas en esto.

¿No crees que estas muy niña para amenazarme?—volvió a preguntar con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

Suspire—soy tu hija, que mas puedo esperar.

El rió—si, es claro que eres mi hija.

¿Puedo preguntar porque terminaron?—dijo mamá.

No, no puedes. Nadie puede preguntar sobre eso. Es mi vida y no tienen ningún derecho… además tenemos visita y no queremos que se asuste—le ofrecí una de mis sonrisas mas angelicales a Samantha.

Por cierto Rose, Dimitri también te buscaba—recordó Lissa.

Dios, acaso no puedo estar tranquila por un día—refunfuñe.

¿También terminaste con Belikov?—bromeo Abe, aunque el sabia de mi antigua relación con mi mentor.

¿Dimitri, es el guardián que vimos hace rato?—pregunto Samantha con una gran curiosidad.

La miré—Si es ruso, y de mal humor entonces si era el.

Ella rió—Por la manera en la que lo vimos preguntando por ti entonces creo que si es el. Todavía no me termino de acordar de los nombres—se disculpo.

No te preocupes—le dije—ya tendrás tiempo de sobra, si es que lo quieres conocer.

Ella se sonrojo levemente y me pregunte que efecto habría causado Dimitri en esta chica. Pero me limite a no decirle que el ya estaba ocupado.

Como Rose esta de mal humor esta noche será mejor que nos vayamos—dijo mamá—Pero Rose será mejor que descubras la verdad cuanto antes.

Rodé los ojos—está bien. Pero antes de que se vayan… um, podrían decirme la verdad.

¿Qué verdad cariño?—Abe podía resultar muy convincente a veces.

¿Ustedes están juntos de nuevo?—pregunte sonrojándome.

Ellos rieron—Rose, ya te había dicho que no. Que solo somos amigos—confeso mamá.

Rose, no tienes de que preocuparte. Tu mamá ya esta saliendo con otro—Abe se encogió de hombros.

Oye, cállate. No tienes porque andarlo divulgando—mamá golpeo su hombro, mientras se sonrojaba.

¿Con quien?—la curiosidad era una de mis debilidades.

Con nadie—dijo ella—Buenas noches Rose.

Se encaminaron a la puerta—Buenas noches—me despedí.

El sueño vino rápidamente a mí pero aun en sueños me preguntaba con quien estaría saliendo mamá.

Estaba segura que mañana lo averiguaría.

Los mareos eran constantes y había momentos en los que no me quería levantar de la cama. Pero sabia que hoy harían oficial mi inocencia así que no podía faltar.

Al salir de mi habitación vi que muchos tanto moroi como damphir se dirigían al mismo lugar que yo. Abe se reunió conmigo en el camino.

¿Estas de buen humor?—me pregunto.

Si, ya estoy mejor—le di una pequeña sonrisa.

¿En serio no quieres que le haga nada a Adrián?—su voz bajo el tono pero siempre sonaba intimidante.

Reí bajito aunque creo que sonó mas como un sollozo—no, no quiero que le hagas daño.

-¿Y con Belikov porque estas molesta?

Dios, deja de preguntarme tanto—exclame frustrada.

-Hey, soy tu padre. Tengo todo el derecho.

Rodé los ojos—si claro, ahora lo reconoces. De cualquier manera no quiero ver a Dimitri porque… Tasha esta esperando un hijo de el—finalice cuando llegamos al salón.

Abe quedo paralizado, incluso lo vi palidecer pero no alcance a decirle nada ya que Lissa y Samantha se acercaron a saludarnos.

En si el juicio fue rápido y corto. Me declararon inocente y confirmaron el mayor temor de todos; que Víctor había sido quien asesino a la Reina. Declararon que ahora teníamos que estar muy unidos para poder vencer a nuestro mayor enemigo.

Hubiera sentido una gran satisfacción si me hubieran pedido disculpas por culparme injustamente, pero sabía que estos moroi jamás lo reconocerían.

Durante el juicio observe fijamente a la audiencia, y me di cuenta de que Adrián no estaba, seguro seguía revolcándose con Sophia lo cual me provoco una punzada de dolor.

Dimitri tampoco estaba pero Tasha si, y ella estaba sentada junto a Abe, por lo visto estaban teniendo una discusión pero no sabia el motivo así que no les tome importancia.

Cuando el juicio termino muchos me felicitaron pero yo no pensaba en nada más que comer ya que no había tenido tiempo de desayunar.

Pero no me pude alejar mucho porque alguien me agarro y me llevo lejos de todas las personas. Intente soltarme de mi secuestrador pero el me agarro mas fuerte.

Nos detuvimos detrás de unos árboles y fue hasta entonces que el me soltó.

Eres un tonto—le dije a Dimitri cuando pude verlo a la cara.

El rió—eres tan hermosa cuando te enojas.

Debería acusarte por secuestrarme—me cruce de brazos fingiendo estar molesta.

El rió aun mas haciéndome sentir cosquillas en todo el cuerpo. Dimitri siempre daba solo pequeñas sonrisas pero cuando reía a carcajadas era incluso más hermoso. Moriría feliz solo con verlo reír.

Era la única manera que tenia para hablar contigo—dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-No creo que tú y yo tengamos nada que hablar.

-Roza, claro que tenemos mucho que aclarar.

-Créeme, no quiero saber como embarazaste a Tasha—esta conversación era algo similar a la que había tenido con mamá. Y le había hecho la broma de querer saber como era posible que estuviera embarazada.

De eso se trata, ayer no me dejaste explicarte, el hijo que Tasha espera no es mío—negó con la cabeza.

Pero… pero ella dijo…- titubee.

Ella llegó a darme la noticia, pero no se imagino que tú estabas ahí. Y tuvo miedo de tu reacción por lo cual tuve que ayudarla fingiendo que yo era el padre—me explico.

¿Tan malo es el padre?—pregunte todavía confundida.

No tienes ni idea—el acerco su mano a mi mejilla.

¿Por qué tu? ¿Por qué no otro?—cerré mis ojos al sentir su mano acariciándome el rostro.

Porque así seria más fácil. Porque a ti no te importaría—confeso el. Sentí su rostro más cerca del mío.

¿Qué?—abrí los ojos de golpe- ¿Creíste que me dolería menos? Dios, no te imaginas todo lo que pensé en ese momento.

El no dijo nada y se limito a observarme fijamente.

Dimitri el que tú y yo no estemos juntos no significa que ya no te ame. Quizás sea egoísta pero lo que yo siento por ti todavía esta en mi—acerque mas mi rostro al suyo nuestras narices casi se tocaban.

Lo se, yo me siento igual—ahora fue él el que cerro sus ojos y yo aproveche la oportunidad para besarlo.

El rápidamente se adueño de mis labios, aferrando sus manos en mi cintura y yo rodee su cuello con mis brazos.

Pero la magia terminó cuando sentí nauseas.

¿Estas bien?—pregunto cuando nos separamos.

Si, es solo que no he tenido tiempo de comer—dije.

¿Segura? Te ves pálida—el me observo con el ceño fruncido.

Asentí—solo necesito comer.

-Esta bien, vamos.

Dimitri me acompaño a una cafetería y se quedo conmigo mientras comía, me pregunto sobre mi ruptura con Adrián y aunque lo intente sabia que a Dimitri no podía mentirle, hablamos sobre la hermana de Lissa y bromee un poco acerca de ella ruborizándose por el pero también note como a el le brillaron los ojos cuando la mencione.

No me digas que te gusta—exclame atragantándome con el refresco.

Roza, no sabes lo que dices—dijo riendo.

Si lo se, tienes esa mirada. Oh, si te gusta—me reí. Pero no por el hecho de que le gustara otra chica sino porque era ocho años mayor que ella.

Te equivocas. Apenas la conocí ayer, además es una niña—negó con la cabeza.

A ti te gustan las niñas. Eres un asaltacunas—bromee.

Ah, ¿Aceptas que eres una niña?—enarco una ceja.

Tonto—él sabía cuanto me molestaba que me trataran como una niña.

Estuvimos riendo y charlando durante un buen rato, se sentía tan bien estar con Dimitri de una manera amistosa.

Ya cuando se iba porque tenia asuntos que arreglar decidí preguntarle- ¿Quién es el padre del hijo que espera Tasha?

El sonrió—es el mismo hombre que embarazo a tu mamá—fue lo último que dijo antes de marcharse. Ni siquiera le importo que me diera un ataque con la confesión.

Ok, esto era inesperado. Tasha estaba saliendo con Abe, con mi papá. Era por eso que ella había temido por mi reacción. Dios, el hijo de Tasha seria mi hermano. La verdad ya no tenia ganas de saber con quien estaba saliendo mi mamá. Ya no estaba segura de nada.


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo 21

Hice todo lo posible por estar encerrada en mi habitación el resto de la semana.

Aunque ya era libre yo seguía siendo el centro de atención de toda la Corte. Los chismes iban desde que yo estaba aliada con Víctor, hasta que me había convertido en una prostituta de sangre. También decían que terminar conmigo había sido lo mas inteligente que Adrián había hecho.

Y pues no les iba a dar el gusto de verme llorando al ver a Adrián con una chica diferente cada día. También me hice una prueba de embarazo y como ya se suponía dio positivo. Trate de mantenerlo en secreto pero en el mundo moroi eso es algo muy difícil y mas aun cuando yo era el centro de las criticas y burlas.

Una mañana (en realidad esta oscuro) la fuente de todos mis problemas apareció en mi cuarto.

Adrián—susurre cuando lo vi frente a mí.

Hola pequeña damphir—dijo con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro.

¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Se te acabaron las chicas?—pregunte ahora molesta de verlo.

No Rose—dijo cansinamente. Me fije que lucia muy mal, su cabello no estaba tan perfecto como siempre, su ropa estaba arrugada y ni siquiera se podía mantener en pie. ¿Era acaso que ya estaba terminando de perder la razón a causa del espíritu? Ese pensamiento me hizo estremecerme, yo no podía soportar ver que a Adrián, al padre de mi hijo, le pasara algo. Sin importar que el y yo no estemos juntos.

Quería verte—añadió sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Pasa—me hice a un lado para que entrara, e inmediatamente se fue a sentar en un sofá como si se fuera a desvanecer.

Me senté a su lado pero dejando una distancia considerable entre nosotros.

¿Adrián te sientes bien? Dios, tienes un aspecto terrible—le dije al ver que el estaba en silencio.

El sonrió—no, no estoy bien. Al menos no tan bien como tu.

Yo no estoy bien—respondí—seguramente has oído hablar de los chismes que hay de mi.

Los escuche—confirmo con un asentimiento—pero ambos sabemos que tu siempre estas rodeada de chismes y no todos son ciertos.

Sonreí estando de acuerdo con el—lo se, pero eso no significa que no lastimen.

El no dijo nada, simplemente se quedo mirando al vacío. Daria lo que fuera por que el estuviera bien. Yo lo amaba y no me importaba lo que el me hubiera hecho.

Todo esto es mi culpa ¿No?—volvió a hablar.

En parte si—me encogí de hombros.

Rose, por una extraña razón yo te lastime pero no quería hacerlo. No era yo—se llevo las manos al rostro.

Me acerque un poco más a el—Adrián ya paso.

No, yo te lastime y ahora estoy pagándolo—se lamento.

No te culpes, no quiero verte así—levante mi mano a la altura de su mejilla pero me detuve a medio camino volviéndola a bajar.

Pero el no se detuvo cuando envolvió una mano en mi cintura y me atrajo aun mas cerca de el. Enterró su rostro en mi cuello haciéndome temblar.

Su otra mano se poso en mi vientre, cerré los ojos al sentir sus manos en mi cuerpo y su aliento en mi pelo.

Este es el momento en el que me alejo de ti y te golpeo—dije incoherentemente.

El rió—tienes razón. Deberías hacerlo.

¿No te importa que arruine tu linda cara?—hice un intento por soltarme de el pero no pude.

En este momento no me importa nada—comenzó a besarme detrás de la oreja y bajo a mi clavícula.

Sus labios tenían un gran poder en mi, más que la coerción, quería alejarlo, debía hacerlo pero no podía, sentir su contacto era lo más importante en ese momento.

El se separo levemente de mi- ¿No lo harás? ¿No me golpearas?

Negué con la cabeza—no me voy a arriesgar de nuevo. Eres de la realeza—respondí.

El sonrió picadamente—entonces no te molestara que haga esto—el levanto mi camisa dejando al descubierto mi estomago todavía plano. Besó cada parte de mi abdomen mandando descargas eléctricas a todo mi cuerpo.

¿Adrián que quieres de mí? ¿Por qué me haces esto?—solté en un susurro casi inaudible, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración.

El me vio a los ojos, su mirada estaba llena de deseo—te quiero a ti mi pequeña damphir, su eres mi salvación.

Dicho esto tomo posesión de mis labios, y Dios, se sentía tan bien volver a besarlo que no dude ni un minuto en ir mas lejos.

Le quite la camisa admirando su pecho desnudo, el me hizo acostarme en el sofá poniéndose sobre mi.

Su mano bajo a mi muslo, tirando de el a modo de que este se envolviera en su cintura.

Pero antes de poder ir mas lejos sentí nauseas y no del tipo de embarazada sino del tipo malo.

Empuje a Adrián y rápidamente corrí a tomar mi estaca.

Rose, ¿Qué sucede?—pregunto Adrián alarmado.

Ellos están aquí—susurre—Adrián no te muevas.

No pensaras en ir a pelear en tu estado—me reprendió.

Es mi trabajo. Por favor no salgas—le advertí saliendo a toda velocidad ignorando sus gritos.

El caos se había apoderado de la Corte. Había Strigois.


	22. Chapter 22

Capitulo 22

Dios, esto era un caos, los moroi corrían hacia sus habitaciones mientras los guardianes nos disponíamos a pelear.

Minutos mas tarde algunos moroi se unieron a nosotros usando sus poderes de manera ofensiva. Lo cual era genial ya que necesitábamos refuerzos.

Christian me ayudo con una strigoi que intentaba ir más allá de la entrada de la Corte.

Rose, se que estas loca pero esto supera tus limites—grito cuando seguía incendiando a los strigoi para que luego yo los estacara mas fácilmente.

Si bueno, como sea tu aun estas aquí ayudándome—le recordé.

Rose, es enserio. Te quiero, me importas mucho y temo por ti y el bebé—Christian podía ser el tipo de chico que aparentaba que no le importaba nada y su look de chico malo no ayudaba. Pero estaba consciente que cuando el hablaba de sus sentimientos a alguien que no fuera Lissa los decía enserio. El no mentía y por increíble que parezca me hacia quererlo mas.

El nunca cuestionaba mis locas ideas y siempre se arriesgaba conmigo, me di cuenta de que aparte de Lissa el era la otra persona de la que yo "mataría" por ser su guardiana. Quizás en el pasado éramos enemigos y yo había hecho que el se alejara de Lissa pero ahora viéndolo como todo un luchador, gastando su energía por los que amaba no me hizo dudar respecto a mi amistad con el. El era como yo en versión hombre. Además no se podía negar lo guapo que era: su cabello negro contrastaba a la perfección con sus hermosos ojos azules y su piel pálida.

Christian me vas a hacer llorar—dije con sarcasmo. Ok, lo quería pero no podía evitar ser mala con el.

El rió—no se si debería quemar tu trasero en vez del de ellos.

Oye, es mi última pelea antes de convertirme en una pelota andante—respondí con un estremecimiento.

Eso será atractivo verlo—vi como una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Además—dije ignorando su comentario—somos un equipo, no puedo dejarte solo cariño.

Vale, y era yo el que te haría llorar—esta vez su sonrisa fue sincera y llena de cariño.

Los siguientes minutos nos mantuvimos en silencio luchando uno al lado del otro.

Vi algunos cuerpos inertes en mi camino hacia los demás strigoi y no pude evitar las punzadas de dolor al ver muertos a personas que yo conocía.

También vi a Tasha luchando al otro lado de donde yo estaba, bueno técnicamente no estaba luchando físicamente pero estaba usando su elemento. Usa sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro al ver que no era la única embarazada peleando.

Un strigoi se puso en mi camino, sus ojos rojos me miraban con hambre y me hizo temblar.

Tu eres Rose, la chica que trajo a Belikov de vuelta—dijo.

Comenzamos a caminar en círculos, los dos alertas.

Nunca era bueno entablar conversación con un strigoi pero aquí estaba yo, respondiéndole.

Wow, no creí que fuera tan famosa—mi respiración era agitada.

Oh, eres muy famosa. Tanto que todos ansían matarte. No puedo creer que sea yo quien me lleve el merito—su sonrisa provoco un escalofrío recorrer mi columna

No deberías estar tan seguro—respondí a cambio.

En ese momento el hizo su primer ataque, un movimiento limpio que rozo mi mejilla pero no fue nada duro.

Ya puedo saborear tu sangre en mi boca—volvió a atacar pero yo lo esquive.

Ahora es mi turno—dije lanzándome a el y buscando la manera de estacarlo.

Me empujo haciendo que me desequilibrara pero me recompuse con rapidez.

¡Maldición!—pensé, sabia que todavía podía luchar pero no podía arriesgarme mucho.

Roza, vete de aquí—grito Dimitri al mismo tiempo que el strigoi gritaba de miedo. Christian lo estaba quemando. Dimitri lo estaco antes que yo. Y luego me lanzo una mirada furiosa.

¿Qué demonios haces aquí?—exigió saber.

Lo mismo que tu. Luchando y protegiendo a los moroi—dije destacando lo obvio.

Aléjate de aquí sino quieres que yo mismo lo haga—su voz estaba llena de poder pero con algo de preocupación.

¿Lo harás?—enarque una ceja.

Vete. No entiendes que no puedo… que Adrián no puede perderte a ti y al bebé—su mirada me hizo sentir de lo más pequeña que lo odie por un momento.

Pero sus palabras causaron efecto. El niño que llevaba dentro de mi no era solo mío era de Adrián también.

Asentí y comencé a alejarme dejando a Christian luchando al lado de Dimitri ahora.

No me pude alejar mucho porque de pronto quede cara a cara con el que estaba muy segura había ocasionado esto: Víctor Dashkov.

Hola pequeña Rosemarie—dijo con su típica sonrisa de malicia—que alegría volver a verte.

No le encuentro nada de "alegría" a este encuentro—dije con la voz cargada de rabia.

Oh, veo que nunca cambiaras—se encogió de hombros.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué has hecho todo esto, porque lastimas a todo el mundo?—pregunte sin ocultar mis sentimientos. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver todo el desastre de la Corte. Los moroi ya estaban agotados y los guardianes seguían haciendo lo que podían.

Porque se lo merecen. Esta sociedad merece un cambio—el vio en la misma dirección que yo y siguió sin darle importancia.

Estás loco—murmuré.

Estar encerrado en Tarasov fue una influencia—su rostro se ensombreció al nombrar la prisión en la que estuvo encerrado.

Pero bueno, ahora vamos a jugar a algo interesante—continuo debido a mi silencio.

¿De que estas hablando?—pregunte.

¿Recuerdas mi carta? Te dije que tenías que tomar algunas decisiones. Espero hayas aprovechado tu vida—su mirada tenia escrita la locura de la que yo había dicho. Y no fue hasta este momento que lo note.

Por un momento tuve miedo y no supe nada inteligente que decir.

Este es el juego—continuo—tendrás que elegir a que persona amas más como para salvarla.

¿Estas tratando de decirme que intentaras matar a mis amigos y que solo puedo salvar a uno? Eso es lo mas demente que he oído—exclame. Pero no podía evitar el terror que se apodero de mi.

Eres muy inteligente Rosemarie—dijo—pero si, técnicamente eso lo resume todo.

No puedes hacer eso—titubee.

¿A quien salvarías? ¿A Adrián? ¿A Vasilisa? ¿Belikov?—pregunto—Puedo seguir con la lista y lo sabes. O, te salvarías a ti misma y a tu bebé.

¿Cómo… como sabes tu…?—lo mire atónita. Demonios, esto complicaba todo.

Yo me entero de todo—volvió a encogerse de hombros sin darle más importancia de la que se merece el asunto.

No puedes hacerme esto—el pánico se asomaba en mi voz y el parecía divertido de verme así.

Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera. Apresúrate porque Belikov y Ozera ya están luchando con varios "amigos" pero…. ¿Dónde esta Adrián y Vasilisa?—se dio la vuelta listo para marcharse.

Busque por todos lados a Adrián, pero no lo vi. Espera, yo le había ordenado que se quedara en mi habitación, pero ¿Y Lissa? No recuerdo haberla visto.

Entre en su mente para saber su ubicación y suspire agradecida al verla con Adrián. Pero pronto me di cuenta de que no estaban en mi habitación, ambos venían aquí, venían a ayudar.

Cuando volví a mi propia cabeza estaba aturdida y sentí las lágrimas quemando mis ojos. Por un momento no supe que hacer.

Víctor ya no se veía por ningún lado y pude ver que Christian tampoco estaba al lado de Dimitri. Tuve más miedo.

De pronto algo me empujo fuertemente y fui a chocar contra una pared. Sacudí mi cabeza para aclarar mi mente y ver quien me había golpeado.

Era mi antigua maestra. La señora Karp. Ella había sido usuaria del espíritu y se había convertido en strigoi para evitar la oscuridad inducida por su poder.

Busque a tientas mi estaca, la cual se me había soltado cuando me aventó a la pared.

Rose, que bueno volver a verte—dijo, su voz carecía de la locura que había tenido antes.

No entiendo porque todos dicen eso—murmure.

Ella rió—hace casi tres años—dijo.

Por fin encontré mi estaca pero no me dio tiempo de agarrarla porque volvió a arrojarme lejos.

Entonces recordé lo que Víctor había dicho _"O, te salvarías a ti misma y a tu bebé"._

Me puse de pie nuevamente pero sentí un ligero calambre en mi vientre, y sinceramente eso fue lo más aterrador que había sentido. No podía arriesgar a mi bebé, al fruto de mi amor con Adrián. Simplemente no podía.

La segunda vez si logre agarrar mi estaca y con cierta dificultad me puse en guardia. En esos momentos rogaba al cielo para que amaneciera pronto.

Sentí la magia fluyendo de la conexión con Lissa y no pude evitar ver en la dirección de ella. Adrián seguía con ella y ambos se acercaban a mí.

Aléjense—grite tanto como pude. Ninguno me hizo caso.

Mi antigua maestra rió maliciosamente—entonces prefieres salvarlos a ellos. Muy bien—dijo.

Y antes de que pudiera hacer nada me lanzo al suelo, yo gemí de la sorpresa y luego grite de dolor cuando sentí sus colmillos clavados en mi cuello.

Escuche a lo lejos los gritos de Lissa y Adrián. Mis ojos se empañaron pero la alegría seguida de la mordida me inundo haciéndome olvidar todo lo demás.

Pronto no habría más dolor, solo me deje llevar por el placer. Comencé a sentirme muy débil, y no se como pero supe que mi fin había llegado.

Segundos más tarde la oscuridad se hizo cargo de mí.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente, pero estaba segura de que había pasado horas desde la batalla.

Sentí mi cuerpo pesado y un dolor cruzo todos mis sentidos. Algo no andaba bien aquí, en cierta manera me sentía extraña como si yo no perteneciera aquí.

Roza—murmuro Dimitri a mi lado. Reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar.

Dimitri—mi voz sonaba ronca y creo que el no me escucharía- ¿Qué me paso?

El se vio incomodo y evito mi mirada. Definitivamente algo no andaba bien. De pronto recordé todo, a la señora Karp, a Adrián y Lissa corriendo hacia nosotras, la mordida, la oscuridad.

Mori—dije—y aun sigo aquí.

Dimitri asintió.

¿Dimitri explícame que paso? ¿Mi bebé esta bien?—mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

Roza, cálmate. Te lo explicare pero debes prometerme que tomaras las cosas con calma—dijo, su voz llena de angustia.

Asentí incapaz de poder decir nada.

Moriste, y… bueno Adrián te trajo de vuelta—comenzó. Abrí mi boca para protestar pero el puso un dedo sobre mis labios—Lissa no podía hacerlo, porque ella estaba sin energía… ella trajo de vuelta a la señora Karp. Tu bebé esta bien dentro de lo que se, los doctores dicen que podría haber algunas complicaciones pero no se de que tipo—finalizo.

¿Estoy unida a los dos? ¿Cuántos murieron? ¿Qué paso con Víctor?—mi mente viajaba a mucha velocidad, pero aun así no podía asimilar nada.

El rió, pero ambos sabíamos que nada de esto tenia gracia—eso solo tú lo puedes saber. Y no, no murieron muchos… moroi y damphir luchando juntos nos ayudo—de pronto su rostro se lleno de un nuevo sentimiento pero no supe porque hasta que hablo de nuevo—Christian se hizo cargo de Víctor, el no podía soportar lo que te hizo a ti y a Lissa así que el lo capturo… Va a ser un gran guardián—me explico.

Ahora comprendí y no pude evitar sonreír.

¿Puedo verlos?—pregunte.

Adrián esta descansando, sabes que el es inestable y la cantidad de energía que uso para revivirte fue demasiada y Lissa también esta descansando—dijo.

Volví a asentir, tendría que esperar un poco más para poder recibir las explicaciones que necesitaba. En ese momento mamá entro tomada de la mano de alguien que no esperaba volver a ver.

Stan—exclame—con el es con quien estas saliendo (Stan es un guardián y fue maestro de Rose en la Academia, el siempre la había tratado con indiferencia pero muchas veces también ambos mostraban el poco cariño que se tenían)

Mamá se sonrojo ligeramente—Rose no sabes cuanto me alegro de ver que estas bien—pude ver que sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos entonces comprendí que ella había estado llorando por mi y Stan la estaba consolando.

Rose, es un gran alivio saber que estas bien. Seria una gran lastima perder a alguien tan valioso como tu—dijo Stan con una sonrisa amable en su rostro.

Le devolví la sonrisa—y a mi me alegra saber que cuidaste a mi mamá.

Estuvimos hablando cómodamente después de eso, acepte que ellos salieran juntos al igual que Abe y Tasha. Aunque la mayor parte de la conversación yo estuve intentando entrar en la mente de Lissa, pero no había nada. Ni siquiera el más leve hormigueo. En cambio con Adrián si fue mas fácil una vez que el se despertó.

Cuando todos me dejaron sola para que descansara aproveche para escabullirme a la habitación de Adrián.

Una vez que el me abrió la puerta vi sorpresa cruzar su rostro, también había vergüenza.

Pequeña damphir—dijo claramente incomodo.

Supongo que fue amor y alegría de verlo bien, sea cual sea la razón de lo único que estaba consciente es que me abalance a sus brazos—oh Adrián.

El envolvió sus brazos a mí alrededor descansando sus labios en mi frente.

¿Te encuentras bien? Creí que intentarías golpearme—dijo con una risita.

Me salvaste, sabiendo las consecuencias lo hiciste—me separe un poco de el para verle la cara.

El se sonrojo—lo se, pero… no podía perderlos… tu y el bebé son mi vida.

Nos encaminamos a un sofá y yo me acurruque a su lado- ¿Pero que pasara conmigo ahora? ¿Recibiré la oscuridad de ambos?

Rose, no lo creo. Mas bien creo que al morir se rompió tu lazo con Lissa y cuando yo te traje de vuelta bueno… te ate a mi—volvió a sentirse incomodo.

Eso no suena tan malo—dije con una sonrisa.

Quizás… es solo que me da miedo… nunca he estado atado a nadie y no quiero que recibas mi oscuridad la cual es mucha—respondió con pesadumbre.

De pronto me levante solo para sentarme en sus piernas esta vez, sus ojos me miraban divertidos.

Adrián, lograremos esto juntos…- de pronto me calle. El y yo no estábamos mas juntos y el noto mi cambio.

¿Me creerías si te digo que el que yo haya terminado contigo fue culpa de Víctor?—pregunto el.

Un hechizo—murmure.

El asintió—no se como lo hizo, pero lo hizo.

¿A Mía también le dio uno verdad?—pregunte con curiosidad.

¿Mía? No, ella no recibió nada de Víctor… Ah, creo que te refieres a su cadena—el rió—ese fue un regalo de Eddie, a el le gusta mucho ¿Sabes?

No lo sabia—exclame sorprendida—solo fuiste tu entonces, el quería que yo estuviera sola.

El asintió—me alejo de lo mas importante en mi vida. Rose, el me alejo de la chica de mis sueños.

Técnicamente, tu eres el chico de mis sueños—dije recordando que el tenia la capacidad de entrar en mis sueños.

El volvió a reír—Se que serás guardiana cuando tengas al bebé pero… Pequeña damphir… ¿Tú quieres estar conmigo?

Siempre he querido estar contigo—le dije dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

Si, bueno… yo me refiero a… casarte conmigo… a darle todo a nuestro hijo—su mirada era intensa.

¿Casarnos?—trague con dificultad—Pero, no podremos estar mucho tiempo juntos… Sabes que yo quiero estar con Christian… ser su guardiana.

El hizo una mueca—lo se, es por eso que para poder estar cerca de ti… bueno yo entrare a la universidad con ellos.

¿Lo dices enserio? ¿Volverás?—mi sonrisa fue brillante. Sabía que Christian se iría a estudiar a la misma universidad que Lissa para poder seguir juntos. Y ahora Adrián iría con ellos, bueno con nosotros.

El asintió—haría lo que sea por ti, mi pequeña damphir.

¿Y tus papás lo aceptan?—no podía evitar preguntar.

El asintió nuevamente—ellos están contentos porque estas bien, y por nuestro hijo… además mi papá casi me corrió de la corte para que me mudara mas cerca de la universidad.

Si quiero casarme contigo—dije finalmente—te amo demasiado como para mantenerme lejos de ti.

El no dijo nada, pero pude ver y sentir (a través de nuestra nueva conexión) que el estaba muy contento y que me amaba tanto como yo a el.

Sus labios se adueñaron de los míos y fuimos uno una vez más. Solo éramos el y yo… bueno y el pequeño que crecía dentro de mi.

Nos amábamos, y ahora si… seriamos felices por siempre.


	23. Chapter 23

Epilogo

Dos años después

Nunca me terminaba de acostumbrar a mi nueva conexión con Adrián, era un poco mas extraña ya que cuando estaba de guardia el siempre me mandaba ondas de amor aunque también preocupación por mi.

A pesar de estar en la universidad siempre intentábamos mantenernos juntos.

Estábamos de vacaciones lo cual resultaba ser bueno ya que teníamos oportunidad de regresar a la Corte.

Después del atentado de Víctor no volvimos a estar en una situación similar. Y con el reinado de Lissa todo era más fácil. Los moroi habían accedido a luchar junto a sus guardianes, la ley de los guardianes a los 16 años había sido anulada. Y todos amaban a Lissa y a su hermana.

Christian obviamente seguía con Lissa, y ambos estaban tan enamorados como siempre.

Tal y como Adrián había creído mi lazo con Lissa se rompió y ahora solo estaba atada a el.

Dimitri era el guardián de Lissa, lo cual se me hizo extraño ya que él tenía una relación con la hermana de Lissa. Y el estaba muy feliz por eso, le tenia un gran cariño a Samantha y ella siempre era tímida cuando estaba con el, pero se podía apreciar el dulce amor que se tenían.

Mi hija, si es una nena, estaba bajo el cuidado de los padres de Adrián, debido a que el estudiaba y yo era guardiana. Pero hacíamos todo lo posible por estar la mayor parte del tiempo con ella.

Su nombre era Camilla, y era perfecta… tenia el cabello negro y con ondas como el mío y había heredado el color de ojos de los Ivashkov, eran verde esmeralda.

Solo había un pequeño detalle, uno que todavía no lográbamos explicar y era que ella no era una damphir como yo. Ella era una moroi como su padre.

Creemos que mi muerte tuvo algo que ver con eso, además del poder de Adrián para revivirme pero supongo que nunca sabremos la respuesta.

Todos la amaban, Christian y Lissa eran sus padrinos y la consentían demasiado, incluso Dimitri era un amor con ella, siempre le cumplía sus caprichos y Camilla cada vez que veía a Dimitri era imposible separarla de él. Me imagino que ella también siente la conexión que ambos tenemos. Ella era una hija para él.

Sabes—dijo Christian en el avión—espero que Camilla no herede el poder del padre—este era un tema de todos los días. En que se especializaría Camilla.

Reí—pronto lo sabremos.

Seria una gran usuaria del fuego—continuo.

Sigue soñando Ozera—dijo Adrián en defensa.

Entonces que no sea ni espíritu ni fuego—dije aun riendo.

Ya muero de ganas por verla, es tan adorable—dijo Lissa quien se había limitado a observar.

A ella solo le gusta estar con Belikov—Adrián estaba un poco celoso de Dimitri. Otra vez.

Tienes mucha suerte con las chicas Adrián, todos prefieren a Dimitri antes que a ti—Christian era feliz fastidiando a mí ahora esposo. El y yo nos casamos después de que Camilla naciera.

No responderé a eso—lo sentí un poco tenso a mi lado, pero su expresión seguía siendo divertida.

Le di un rápido beso en los labios y me acurruque a su lado.

¿Dimitri y tu por quien estas ansioso de ver? ¿Samantha o Camilla?—le pregunte.

El me observo divertido—ambas chicas son dueñas de mi, así que ya tienes mi respuesta.

Todos reímos.

No puedo creer que te doblegues a una niña—dijo Adrián.

Hey, ella es irresistible—dijo con una sonrisa picara.

Además, Dimitri siente una extraña fascinación por las niñas—agregue con un guiño.

Así es Roza—estuvo de acuerdo.

Ellos eran mi familia, y los amaba. Jamás me había sentido tan feliz.

Seguimos riendo durante todo el viaje y cuando finalmente llegamos a la Corte Adrián y yo nos separamos del grupo para dirigirnos a la casa de los padres de Adrián, para luego cenar con los chicos.

Por fin están aquí—nos dijo Daniella, la mamá de Adrián. Llevaba en brazos a mi hija.

Si, tuvimos un poco de retraso—respondió Adrián dándole un beso en la mejilla. Yo aproveche para tomar en brazos a Camilla y darle un enorme beso en la frente.

Adrián hizo lo mismo cuando su mamá lo soltó.

Después de todo Belikov tenia razón, ella es irresistible—me dijo Adrián.

Asentí con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Solo estuvimos un rato en la casa, Daniella se dedico a contarnos las recientes travesuras de mi hija, y nosotros mismos la observamos bajando adornos de las estanterías.

Después de eso nos fuimos a la habitación de Lissa en donde ya estaba reunido el resto de la pandilla. Y tal y como dije antes Camilla en cuanto vio a Dimitri salto de mis brazos a los de el. No le importo las burlas que hicimos después de eso y se limito a consentir a la niña. Incluso Samantha le dijo que estaba comenzando a estar celosa pero el solo le dedico una sonrisa divertida.

Viéndolos a todos juntos, me di cuenta de que no cambiaria absolutamente nada. Mi vida era perfecta tal y como estaba. Y sabía que mis amigos también eran felices.

Nadie podría empañar nuestra felicidad, de hecho no creo que nadie se atreva a meterse con las personas que amo.

Estando ya en nuestra habitación Adrián y yo nos fuimos juntos a la cama.

Sabes, soy el hombre más feliz del universo—me dijo entre besos.

Conozco ese sentimiento—dije con una risita.

Te amo, te amo y siempre te amare mi pequeña damphir—su voz estaba cargada de sentimientos.

Y yo te amo a ti Lord Ivashkov, y nadie podrá cambiar eso.

No pudimos seguir hablando ya que con nuestra confesión nos fundimos en nuestro amor. Y así seria toda la vida.

**PD: este es el final... Espero les haya gustado... Yo sinceramente me diverti haciendo este fanfic...**


End file.
